Harmony's New Heroes
by OAP
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and the other Mane 5 have been kidnapped by King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. Now it's up to six new ponies to wield the Elements of Harmony. Are they up to the challenge? Will they be able to defeat Sombra and Chrysalis, rescue the Mane 6, and save Equestria? Contains some combat and violent moments plus some injuries. but nothing too graphic. Rated T for safety.
1. The Fall of the Mane 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Little Pony or it's characters. Hasbro does.

 **A/N:** I got this idea from watching one of the episodes in season five, I'm not going to say which specific one just yet because I don't want to spoil any surprises regarding the story. As such, I'm not going to reveal any characters that the fic is focusing on this chapter yet until the end of the second chapter. There are going to be a total of 4 chapters of this story. I will post 1 chapter every week just to give a cliffhanger feel. I usually aim for Saturday night, once I get the green light from my editor. These chapters will be typed up in advance so I won't keep readers waiting.

This fic will be rated K+ to T due to the strength of the violence and the combat.

Enough talk. Enjoy the fic.

 **HARMONY'S NEW HEROES: Part 1**

 _Fall of the Mane 6_

 **Twilight's Castle: Ponyville**

Twilight Sparkle was sitting at her desk in the library in her castle catching up on her studies. Spike and Owlowiscious were cleaning the shelves and looking over some of the books and records that Twilight hadn't used in a while.

"Twilight, I was wondering. You and the others have been fighting evil and saving Equestria for nearly six years now. And you've met some relatively tough evil forces. Looking back, which of the villains do you think were the toughest?" Spike asked.

"Hm, I don't know It wasn't easy getting Princess Luna back to her normal state after she returned as Nightmare Moon. Discord was tough, and although he's reformed he can still be a problem at times. Tirek was one that nearly **destroyed** Ponyville, and destroyed the Golden Oak Library. But on a personal level I'd have to say Queen Chrysalis and her changeling army. She impersonated Cadance, put Shining Armor under a spell, tried to give me a bad name, and attacked Shining and Cadance's wedding." Twilight answered.

"What about King Sombra? He practically **enslaved** the Crystal Empire and brought fear and destruction wherever he went." Spike asked.

"I guess I'd have to say that overall, it's either Chrysalis or Sombra. And I'd HATE to have to choose between those two." Twilight answered.

"Yeah, just imagine if any one of those villains teamed up with one another." Spike responded.

This statement made Twilight nervous. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if any two of the most evil forces wound up allying with each other. The fate of Equestria would be at too big of a risk.

She finally answered looking at the time: "I'd rather not think about that, Spike. Besides, I'm set to meet with Starlight Glimmer for her next friendship lesson really soon so we'll discuss this later."

"Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Spike replied.

"Well she's not really evil. She just needs some help understanding friendship." Twilight concluded before exiting out the door into the hall.

At the other end of the hall, there was a shadow on the wall of a pony that for some strange reason, was not there. Lumious, green eyes watched with keen interest, a disembodied voice hissing, "Oh, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You're about to find out sooner than you think!"

The voice cackled as the shadow slowly dissipated.

 **Sugarcube Corner:**

Pinkie Pie was standing in the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner with several cookie sheets and bowls filled with cream, chocolate, many different flavored frosting, cartons of eggs, bags of flour, and other baking ingredients laid out on the counters. She was super excited because, well when is she not super excited…

"Well, there have been times when I wasn't super-duper excited, like when my hair deflates and I'm sad, or when I feel my friends don't want to play with me or when Pound and Pumpkin misbehave or when smiles seem wrong or…"

Cut to the chase Pinkie. What are you super-duper excited about today?

"There's some new **fantastic** additions to the menu of **SUGARCUBE CORNER!** This time, we'll be including donuts, éclairs and mousse! I recently contacted Donut Joe, Gustave le Grand and Mulia Mild and we all agreed to share some of our recipes with each other. That way everypony in Ponyville can enjoy any fantastic treats here at Sugarcube Corner! And as soon as I perfect the recipes I'm going to throw a Donuts, Éclairs and Mousse Party! A DEM party! **WEEEEEEEEEEE!** By the way I received a letter in the mail from Cheese Sandwich today. He says that he's doing fantastic as a party pony in a way that only I could be proud of. I really should write him back. What should I tell him?"

You could ask if he plans on making another trip to Ponyville one of these days. By the way do you and Cheese Sandwich have a "thing" for one another by chance?

Pinkie began to blush: "I'm not entirely sure. But it's your story after all so do whatever you please."

I'll take that as a yes then, okay?

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" Pinkie grins

Anyway back to the story. While Pinkie was practicing her craft at the new treats, the shadow peered from outside the door of the kitchen.

 **Canterlot Carousel:**

Rarity was sitting at a sewing machine in one of the back rooms making another fabulous dress for the boutique. Sassy Saddles trotted in from out in the store with a bunch of receipts.

"Everypony loves the dresses and they're all excited for the new fall line that you're planning on making soon."

Rarity smiled in response: "That's fantastic Sassy, I'm so proud of how well you have handled the Canterlot Carousel."

"Thanks. Now we have to start planning for the fashion show in which we debut the fall line for next month. We need to schedule the auditions for the models, the dresses need to be made, and everything." Sassy said.

"Relax, I'm sure everything is going to run smoothly. I've already gotten started on most of the dresses. I've posted ads for models all over Canterlot. Auditions will begin on Monday." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you are **so** on top of things. By the way I was wondering if it were at all possible if you were planning on expanding the Carousel Boutique to other cities like Phillydelphia, Baltimare and Los Pegasus? We tend to get a lot of ponies from various different parts of Equestria." Sassy responded.

"Well, I have just debuted my new Manehatten shop, so I see no reason why we shouldn't. I'll see if I can make any trips anyplace." Rarity answered.

The bell at the front door jingled. "I'll get it." Said Sassy

Sassy turned back to Rarity and said: "Thanks Rarity. Talk to you later."

Sassy went back out into the store, but for some reason there was nopony in the boutique that wasn't in there before she went in the back to talk to Rarity. Everypony who was in there were the same ponies she had helped before. Sassy just shrugged it off and stood by just in case.

Little did she know however there was a new presence in the Canterlot Carousel, it was the pony shadow hiding on a wall behind a rack of dresses.

 **Fluttershy's Cottage:**

Fluttershy was in the kitchen of her cottage, making lunch for all of her animal friends. She had just finished making her last dish before she took it out with the rest to the back of the cottage where they were waiting. She laid down the dishes and said sweetly, "Alright everyone, lunch is ready." All the animals came up and started chowing down on their food. Just then she heard somepony out by her mailbox and went to check to see who it was.

Derpy was out in front of the cottage to place the mail into the mailbox when Fluttershy came out and greeted her.

"Oh. Hello Derpy. Do you have any mail for me today?" Fluttershy asked.

"I sure do, Fluttershy." Derpy said.

Derpy stuck her head into the mailbag and pulled out a letter for Fluttershy. She opened the letter.

"What is it?" Derpy asked.

Fluttershy read the letter and said: "It's an invite to a garden party held by my friend Treehugger. It says that she was going to be showing off her new garden filled with several cute animals. It also says to bring a date if possible."

"Which stallion are you planning on going with?" Derpy asked excitedly.

"Big Macintosh. He and I had gotten to be close friends ever since I officially joined the Ponytones. And I guess from that point on we developed feelings for each other. I really like Big Mac for his quiet, easy going, yet hard working persona. and he in turn likes me for my kindness towards others." Fluttershy answered.

Fluttershy sighed happily.

"That's so great Fluttershy. Oh, how I'd love to play with the animals." Derpy said.

"Oh. How wonderful. Are you going with anypony?" Fluttershy responded.

"I'm taking my friend, Dr. Hooves. He's always been helpful to me. I also think we might be related." Derpy answered.

"Why do you think that is, Derpy?" Fluttershy asked.

"We both have "Hooves" as our last name." Derpy answered.

"Oh, Derpy. I'm sure that regardless, he's a great stallion for you." Fluttershy laughed.

Derpy smiled and responded before flying off to the next address on her route: "Okay. Thanks, Fluttershy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'd better check to see if the animals are done with their lunch."

Back behind the cottage, the animals were almost finished with their meals, however amongst the animals was the shadow.

 **Wonderbolts Academy:**

Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Wonderbolts had just finished practicing one of their routines and were taking a lunch break. Rainbow Dash met up with her fellow Wonderbolts: Soarin', Fleetfoot, High Winds, and Misty Fly in the mess hall and sat with them at one of the lunch tables.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, you've really gotten better at working **with** the rest of the team as opposed to being a showoff." Soarin said.

"Yeah, Dash. We're so proud of how well you have progressed as a part of the team." Fleetfoot agreed.

"Yeah. We Wonderbolts always look out for each other." High Winds replied.

"You should know about that after all." Misty Fly concluded.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow and said: "I don't need to be reminded of any of that."

Soarin' backed off and said: "Okay, okay. Anyways, after lunch we were planning on visiting the Wonderbolts Hall of Fame and taking a look at some of the all time greatest Wonderbolts."

"Yeah, would you like to join us?" High Winds said.

"You know. It's ironic that you say that. Because Scootaloo is coming to visit today and I was planning on taking her there as well." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Is Scootaloo your little sister?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Not biologically, but she's the closest thing." Rainbow Dash answered.

"How about we all go together when she gets here." Misty Fly responded.

"Sounds like a great idea. After lunch, I'm going to wait for her in the barracks." Rainbow Dash agreed:

As Rainbow Dash and her fellow Wonderbolts continued to talk and mingle, at the other end of the mess hall sat the shadow pony glaring at Rainbow Dash's team.

 **Sweet Apple Acres:**

Applejack was out doing her daily apple-bucking rounds when she came across Big Macintosh who was looking rather glum. At first she didn't quite acknowledge it, but she could clearly tell that something was troubling him so she went up to him and asked: "Big Mac, is there somethin' wrong. Ah can tell 'cause ah know that look on yer face. "

"Applejack. I was thinking about that conversation we had as soon as you got back from Manehatten." Big Mac answered.

Applejack sighed and said: "Truth is, Big Mac, ah never **wanted** nor **asked** to be the hero of the family. Ah never asked for any of the glory and attention that came with that status. Ah didn't CHOOSE to represent the Element of Honesty. The only reason ah became the hero of the Apple Family is because the element chose ME to represent it during the return of Nightmare Moon. Same goes for Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and their respective elements. The 6 of us go out there and defend Equestria because it's our **duty** to do so. It ain't only that, but ALL of the heroic acts ah do are to benefit you, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, the rest of the Apple Family, Ponyville, and all of Equestria. Besides, ah for one ain't one to flaunt mah success or brag about it at anypony. None of us are."

Big Mac nodded and joked: "Well, except for maybe Rainbow Dash."

Applejack chuckled and said: "You're right about that, Sugarcube. But we always keep her in line. But the point is the reason the 6 of us are the heroes of Equestria ain't because we **want** to be, but because we **have** to be."

Big Mac nodded and said: "I guess that make sense now. But don't the pressures of the responsibilities of protecting all of Equestria get to you at times and make you wish that somepony else could carry the banner for honesty?"

Applejack thought and said: "Yep, It's tough bein' the heroes, but the safety and wellbein' of everypony makes it all the more rewarding. However, that don't mean there are times that ah wish we didn't have the burden of havin' the weight of Equestria on our backs. Chances are there are there are ponies who are just as honest, if not more so than mahself. But ah wouldn't keep mah hooves crossed for the moment when that opportunity does arrive. Ya just never know, Big Mac. Besides ya got plenty of good qualities. I mean you are very skilled at Mathematics. Some of the darn best test scores in all Ponyville."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"Also, yer Turkey Gala contest title, which ya regained this year after ya lost it in a rather controversial fashion." Applejack continued.

Big Mac smiled proudly and said: "Eeyup! How well did Pinkie Pie take her losing the title?"

Applejack chuckled again and said: "Well, she certainly didn't like it. Ah saw her make a pouty face when ya were awarded back the metal. But after a few days she was just as cheerful as before. Plus ever since the Sisterhooves Social, even though ya didn't walk away with the blue ribbon, ya got something more valuable. You and Apple Bloom have been closer than before."

"Eeyup. I guess she also learned to give just as much time for me as she does for you and not to show favoritism towards one or the other." Big Mac said.

"That's exactly what mama and papa wanted for us to do. But anyway you're also a member of the Ponytones along with Rarity and Fluttershy." Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

Applejack's face turned smug as she continued: "By the way. How's the relationship between you and Fluttershy goin'?"

"Great. I received a brochure in the mail regarding some garden party held by one of Fluttershy's friends. I'm fixing to go with her to it. She's such a great mare." Big Mac answered.

"Ah know, she is mah friend after all as well as the Element of Kindness so ah ain't gonna debate yer taste in mares. Fluttershy's a keeper if ya ask me." Applejack agreed.

"She sure is. Oh and just to let you know, Apple Bloom said that she's planning on going out for ice cream later tonight with that dancing colt she became friends with. I think his name is Tender Taps or something." Big Mac said.

"Alright, but she ain't stayin' out past nine. She's got school tomorrow. We'll tell 'er that once we get finished apple-buckin' for the day. I'll see ya back at the barn. OK?" Applejack concluded.

"Eeyup." Big Mac responded.

As Applejack and Big Macintosh went in separate directions watching from the wall of the barn was the pony shadow.

 **Unknown Location**

Two silhouetted figures are looking into a cauldron showing the 6 shadows from before. One of them was a large bulky male unicorn wearing what appeared to be a crown, robe and knights armor. His eyes also glowed an evil green. The other was what appeared to be a female alicorn with tattered wings, holes in her tail, legs and horn and a small crown on her head. Her eyes also glowed an evil green. They were none other than King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis.

"Having seen those six bring an end to my reign in the Crystal Empire was a **disgrace!** " Sombra roared.

"Yes, King Sombra. I know that feeling far too well. I had tried to take over Canterlot using Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding and would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Twilight and her friends. Our deal is that together, we take over all of Equestria and we **both** get what we want. You enslave all the ponies to do your bidding, while me and my changelings get to feast off of the traitors and the weak and useless ponies." Chrysalis hissed.

"But first, we have to remove the only ponies who have been able to stop us. Are the six changelings in their assigned positions?" Sombra agreed.

"My minions are now in place, what happens now?" Chrysalis asked.

"Wait until each of them are alone and then they fall into the trap. I have fed each of them a potion that enhances all of their abilities so that this phase of the plan will not fail." Sombra answered.

"Yes. But just to be extra sure that they don't suspect anything, they'll use their specialty. It's what we do best after all." Chrysalis agreed.

"Excellent, let's watch." Sombra responded.

 **All 6 locations at the same time:**

Twilight peered around the corner of the hallway and was frightened by the sudden appearance of Starlight Glimmer. Twilight staggered back for a bit before regaining her composure.

Starlight asked equally as frightened: "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"That's okay, Starlight. I was looking for you anyway. Let's head downstairs for our friendship lesson." Twilight answered.

Twilight and Starlight went downstairs to the private study.

Pinkie Pie was still baking her new treats when she heard the little bell to the door indicating a customer. She looked and it was none other than her favorite stoic sister Maud.

Pinkie squealed with delight and hugged Maud and said "Maud. It's so great to see you! But you didn't write me saying you were coming to Ponyville!"

Maud stated in her usual bored like tone: "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well this is a superly-duperly WONDERFUL surprise!" Pinkie responded.

"Is there anypony else home?" Maud asked.

"Nope. Carrot and Cup Cake took Pound and Pumpkin for a stroll in the park. What do you say we go into the living room and have a wonderful time catching up!" Pinkie answered.

Pinkie and Maud went into the living room.

Rarity was just leaving the Canterlot Carousel when she opened the door and was shocked to find Coco Pummel waiting there for her.

"Hello, Rarity." Coco said cheerfully.

"Coco Pummel. What are you doing here in Canterlot?" Rarity responded.

"I'm here on vacation." Coco answered.

"Okay. Well I was on my way to lunch. Would you like to join me?" Rarity said.

"Absolutely. Let's head to someplace a little out of sight from the public, It's more peaceful and quiet." Coco answered quietly:

"Sure, there's a restaurant hidden behind the street of where the other restaurants are located. I know the owners there and it's relatively quiet there around this time." Rarity responded.

Rarity and Coco walked down the street towards were the Restaurant Row.

Fluttershy had just collected the plates from the animals after they finished their lunch when she turned around and suddenly saw her grizzly bear friend standing in the living room.

"Oh! Next time knock before you enter." Fluttershy gasped.

The bear just nodded.

"Why don't you come in to the living room for some tea." Fluttershy invited.

Fluttershy and the bear walked into the living room. The bear had to duck his head as he entered.

Rainbow Dash was heading back to the barracks to relax for an hour before getting back to the routines when she opened the door to all of a sudden find Soarin' standing behind the door.

Soarin' said rather worriedly: "Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you. I was looking for something and can't seem to find it anywhere. Could you please help me find it? I think it may have rolled under one of the beds."

Rainbow Dash answered before entering: "Sure thing."

Applejack was bucking the apple trees near the barn when she turned around the corner and suddenly her cousin Braeburn appeared right in front of her and caught Applejack off guard.

Braeburn greeted in an overly cheerful tone: "Howdy, coz'."

Applejack excitedly responded: "Braeburn! Ya didn't tell me you were comin'!"

"Ah wanted to surprise you. What do ya say we head into the barn to catch up on things?" Braeburn answered.

"Sure. Ah guess ah could a little break." Applejack responded.

Applejack and Braeburn walked over to the barn.

Twilight had was opening the door to her private study, Pinkie was bouncing towards the two chairs in the living room, Rarity and Coco had turned the corner of Restaurant Row heading to the Tasty Treat, Fluttershy was going back into the kitchen to make the tea, Rainbow Dash looked under one of the bunks and Applejack opened the barn door.

Suddenly each of the respective companions delivered a powerful strike to each of the Mane 6 in the back of their necks. The forces of the blows caused each of them to fall flat on their faces. Starlight and Coco each grabbed Twilight and Rarity and rammed their heads into a bookcase and lamppost respectively. Twilight and Rarity had been rammed horn first when they were thrown and as a result, their horns bent back and they fell on their backs, holding their foreheads and screaming in pain.

Starlight used her magic and turned Twilight on her back and held Twilight's wings, while the bear and Soarin each grabbed a hold of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's wings respectively Starlight, the bear and Soarin each pulled backwards and snapped both the wings of Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash respectively who each screamed in pain as they lay on their fronts.

Soarin grabbed Rainbow Dash's hind legs and flipped over her to the front. Applejack gave Braeburn a few applebucks but he was able to catch her hind legs in mid-buck. Soarin and Braeburn each pulled on both of Rainbow Dash's and Applejacks legs as they landed in front. Rainbow and AJ screamed in pain as they held their hind legs. Braeburn then rolled Applejack on her front and jumped up and stomped all four legs right on Applejack's back. Applejack just screamed in pain as she lay there like a sitting duck.

Meanwhile Maud had stood over Pinkie from behind and turned around and stomped on Pinkie's back hooves with her hind legs. Pinkie screamed in pain with tears in her eyes as Maud walked up in front of her, turned her back and did the same to Pinkie's front hooves. Pinkie screamed again and cried waterfalls out of her eyes.

As each of the Mane 6 looked up from the ground at their attackers, they each gave a menacing grin as they looked down at the battered Mane 6.

Pinkie Pie was the first to catch on before the others however and shouted: "HEY! YOU'RE NOT MAUD!"

The other Mane 5's attackers suddenly had their eyes glowing an evil green, revealing them not to be who they thought.

All 6 attackers transformed back into Changelings before whole teams of Changelings appeared and surrounded each of the Mane 6. Twilight tried to light her horn, but was unable to due to her injuries. Rainbow snarled and tried to fight back, but her wings hung useless at her sides. Applejack tried to stand, but fell back down.

Suddenly the 6 Changelings who posed as the Mane 6's friends walked up to the ponies and stated: "You're coming with us by orders of our Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra."

The 6 Changelings then gave a major blow to the back of the heads of each of the Mane 6 who each fell to the ground unconscious. The Changelings then lifted and carried each of the fallen Mane 6 members into the sky before the last ones each created scrolls with their horns and stuck them to the door of Twilight's personal study, the door to Fluttershy's cottage, the door to the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner, the wall outside the barn of Sweet Apple Acres, on Rainbow Dash's bunk in the barracks, and the door to Canterlot Carousel.

Following the attacks however, a number of ponies had seen the Changeling armies take off into the skies and rushed to the scenes of the attacks. Starlight Glimmer and Spike had arrived at Twilight's personal study; Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolt team checked out the barracks; Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom went to check out the barn; Sassy Saddles, Minuette and several Canterlot Carousel patrons searched out in front of the store and the street with the restaurants; Cheerilee, Derpy, and the animals looked around the cottage; and Carrot and Cup cake along with their foals Pound and Pumpkin rushed to Sugarcube corner.

Once they got to the locations with the scrolls, they were horrified by what they had read and knew that Princess Celestia had to be informed of this immediately.

Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra gave out a satisfactory sigh and looked at each other.

"Now with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends in our captivity…" Queen Chrysalis stated.

" **ALL** OF EQUESTRIA WILL BE AT OUR MERCY!" King Sombra concluded.

Sombra and Chrysalis stood triumphantly and let out an evil laughter.

 **Princess Celestia's Castle: 2 hours later**

Each of the witnesses along with several other ponies from Ponyville and Canterlot had arrived in the throne room at the palace in Canterlot one hour ago for a meeting with Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Several of the Mane 6's family members were also present for this meeting for they had been informed by Spike's letters regarding the news. Night Light, Twilight Velvet, and Shining Armor were there since they lived in Canterlot. The two parents each hugged each other with tears in their eyes while Shining just stood there with Cadance for moral support hoping that Twilight would be okay. After all she had come through many times. Why couldn't she figure out something now?

Rainbow Dash's parents had flown in from Cloudsdale when they heard the news. Rainbow Blaze and Rainbow Shine were there along with Scootaloo. The mood was more disbelief than sorrowful but nonetheless there was plenty of worry as well. They seemed the most hopeful that things would be alright, considering how tough Rainbow Dash is. Yet at the same time they feared for her safety.

In addition to Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith, several other members of the Apple Family had made the trip to Canterlot, including the **real** Braeburn (Who was still in Appleoosa at the time of the attack and had made no plans to visit Sweet Apple Acres that week) and Babs Seed (Who was visiting Appleoosa at the time). They spoke with each other and offered moral support to ease the tension. Amongst Applejack's 3 closest relatives, Granny Smith remained composed but was very much afraid of losing her granddaughter. Big Mac was also relatively strong and composed. He had to be for the Apple Family and for Applejack as he placed a comforting hoof around a tear-filled Apple Bloom. Like Rainbow Dash, Applejack is a fighter and was strong enough to handle threats such as this one. They could only hope that she would be able to escape and come home.

Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles along with Sweetie Belle were there for they were back in Ponyville from their trips around Equestria. Hondo and Cookie leaned on each other sorrowfully and hugged Sweetie Belle who was crying, scared of what was going to happen to Rarity.

Mr. and Mrs. Shy along with Zephyr Breeze had arrived along with the Rainbows from Cloudsdale. All 3 hugged each other with tears in their eyes, sobbing quietly as they just hoped that Fluttershy would come home safely. Even Zephyr felt worried for his sister and felt forever in her debt for helping him get on the right path to a career.

Both the Cake and Pie families were present. Carrot and Cup who were cradling Pound and Pumpkin with sad looks on their faces. The foals just cooed quietly as they were too young to understand the magnitude of the threat surrounding the abduction of their babysitter and playmate. Mr. and Mrs. Pie, the **real** Maud (who was on the Rock farm at the time her sister was attacked) Limestone and Marble just bowed their heads. Even though they aren't as open about it as she is, each of the Pies truly loved Pinkie as much as she loved them. If one was to look closely at Maud's face, one would notice there was a very tiny tear trickling down her cheek.

Starlight Glimmer was visibly shaken up by the experience. Before she and Spike took the train to Canterlot, Trixie offered to go along with her to offer moral support. When they got off the train, Sunburst greeted them as Starlight gave a tearful hug to her childhood friend. Both of them stood by Starlight's side as they made their way to the castle.

Sunset Shimmer was also present at the meeting. She had received word of what had happened while she was having lunch with the other 6 human counterparts to the Mane 6. She had a look of worry on her face and told the others the news and rushed back through the portal at the Canterlot High statue. When she arrived in Equestria, Sunset was nervous about facing Princess Celestia again, but once she came face to face with her former mentor, Celestia had said that she had learned of Sunset's reformation in the human realm and that all was forgiven. The former student and teacher then embraced tearfully for a full minute before heading to the throne room where the witnesses and family members were waiting.

Celestia had read the scrolls and what they said:

 **PONIES OF EQUESTRIA**

WE HAVE CAPTURED YOUR PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP

PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND THE OTHER FIVE

REPRESENTATIVES OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!

WITHOUT THEM, YOU WILL BE AT OUR MERCY!

WE WILL GIVE YOU AN ULTIMATUM HOWEVER.

IF CELESTIA AND HER SUBJECTS SURRENDER AND ACCEPT US AS YOUR RULERS,

EVERYPONY IN EQUESTRIA WILL BE SPARED.

SIGNED:

 **KING SOMBRA AND QUEEN CHRYSALIS**

Needless to say, Princess Celestia's heart just sank into her chest when she read this. Ever since she sent Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to learn about friendship, whenever things looked bleak for the ponies of Equestria, she could always count on Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to come through for everypony and save the day in the end. Now, with the Mane 6 being made prisoners of 2 of the most powerful evil forces in all of Equestria, it appears as though the lives of millions of innocents are officially at stake.

Princess Celestia finally spoke: "This is just horrible. Ever since Twilight and her friends had successfully returned you to normal, Luna, I hadn't had too much fear for the safety of my subjects, until now."

"Please, don't say that we must surrender to Sombra and Chrysalis." Luna asked in a frightened tone.

"Sister, you know me better than that. For so many years, Equestria has faced many threats, many dangers, many disasters, and so many times the ponies that we've watched over have had their very lives at stake. And we will **NEVER** surrender to the forces of evil under any circumstances! However I'm not sure of what to do now as Sombra and Chrysalis have taken our bearers for the Elements of Harmony." Celestia answered defiantly.

However a cloaked figure amongst the crowd spoke up: "The odds are against you, but no need to yelp, I certainly hope I can be of help. I may be different, but do not fear, Zecora has arrived to help you here."

The figure removed her cloak to reveal Zecora, the zebra from the Everfree Forest. Some of the ponies were shocked when she revealed herself. However, several others simply greeted her, for they had met her before.

Princess Celestia spoke: "Zecora, I have heard so much about you from Twilight's letters. Is there a way to protect Equestria, defeat Sombra and Chrysalis and save Twilight and the others?"

Zecora bowed and answered: "Princess, I can only hope, that Equestria's not at the end of its rope. But if everypony gives me a chance, Equestria's safety might enhance. I'll do some magic of a certain kind, to get the answers you want to find. I'll need a cauldron to use, to find what will make evil lose. Now for this to work I must insist, on 4 unicorns and a dragon to assist. I need Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Spike and Sunset Shimmer. If we want to find victory's key, we must return to my hut in Everfree."

Sunburst, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie and Spike followed Zecora out of the throne room.

Spike turned around and said: "Princess. We'll let you know when we come up with a solution. I'll send a letter."

Celestia nodded before the six exited the castle and headed to the Everfree Forest.

 **Everfree Forest: 1 hour later**

Once Zecora, Spike and the 4 unicorns returned to Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest, they began to get the ingredients that Zecora requested for her spell

"Laughter was represented by Pinkie Pie, so bring me 3 balloons so that I can apply. Kindness was represented by Fluttershy, so bring me the wing of a butterfly. Applejack represented Honesty, bring me an apple from a Sweet Apple Acres tree. Rainbow Dash shows us how to be loyal, so bring me the lightning bolt in a jar of soil. Last. Generosity suited Rarity, so bring me a diamond of pure clarity." Zecora commanded.

Starlight got the 3 deflated balloons from a drawer. Sunset got the butterfly wing from the top shelf. Spike got the apple from a fruit bowl. Trixie got the jar of lightning from the cabinet, and Sunburst got the diamond from the counter. They dumped the 5 ingredients into the pot and surrounded it.

"Spike, breathe some fire right into the pot, The rest fire above a unicorn magic shot." Zecora commanded.

Spike blew some fire into the cauldron while Starlight, Sunset, Sunburst, and Trixie each fired a spark from each of their horns at the same time colliding and making a much larger spark levitating above the cauldron. All of a sudden the large spark struck down a large bolt of lightning right into the cauldron which began to glow each of the colors of the rainbow one at a time.

"Twilight and her friends are now prisoners of evil, how can we bring about their safe retrieval?" Zecora asked.

Suddenly the cauldron puffed up a cloud which levitated above the 6 of them and then dissipated.

"Now, within the cauldron let us peek, for the answers that we seek." Zecora spoke.

All 6 of them looked into the cauldron and saw several images. It showed each of the Mane 6 wearing the Elements of Harmony, then one by one, each of them fainted and disappeared in a poof of smoke while each of the elements continued to levitate above the ground. The Elements each began to circle before landing around the necks and on the head of 6 unidentified ponies. Spike and the unicorns each gasped at the vision.

"So, **that's** what we need to do?" Spike asked.

"Spike, send a letter that's Canterlot bound. Say that an answer has been found. The Elements of Harmony must be assigned, to six new ponies we must find." Zecora answered.

Spike wrote out the letter and blew fire into it, sending it to Princess Celestia.

 **Canterlot Castle: 1 hour later**

Princess Celestia stood at her balcony to address the ponies of Canterlot and all of Equestria through an illusion that stood over every major city in Equestria. Princesses Luna and Cadance each stood next to Celestia as she delivered the news.

Princess Celestia spoke with a rather calm look on her face: "Ponies of Equestria. It is with great distress to announce that my beloved student and your Princess of Friendship: Princess Twilight Sparkle, along with her friends and fellow representatives of the Elements of Harmony: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, have been viciously attacked and made prisoners of the joined forces of former ruler of the Crystal Empire , King Sombra, and the Queen of the Changelings: Chrysalis."

Several ponies across Equestria and in Canterlot gasped and started to panic.

But Celestia continued: "However. Thanks to the help of some friends of Princess Twilight's, there is a way we can fight Sombra and Chrysalis, and rescue Twilight and her friends. Throughout the years that she has learned and taught about the magic of friendship and its various attributes such as honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity and kindness, it seems as though the six of them **aren't** the **only** ponies who can personify those attributes. I have met and have heard of many ponies who personify the elements just as much, if not more so than Twilight and her friends. When I learned of this information myself, I was a little hesitant to go through with it. I'm quite doubtful about certain other ponies being given the daunting and dangerous task of battling the forces of evil and protecting Equestria. Twilight and her friends have the experience and capability of performing this task. But, it's either that or surrendering to Sombra and Chrysalis, and since we shall **NEVER** surrender to the forces of evil, I am willing to take this chance."

The ponies watching were now eager as to what the Princess's answer to the threat was.

"We must find **6 new ponies** to represent each of the Elements of Harmony!" Princess Celestia concluded.

The crowd gasped at the solution given by the princess.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N:** Now here's where you come in. I would like you to help give me some suggestions as to which 6 ponies will be chosen for each of the Elements of Harmony. Feel free to let me know in the reviews or you can PM me in the choices. Please include your 6 choices, whichever element you think they should represent, and please state why you think that they should represent that particular Element of Harmony. By the end of the 2nd part, the six ponies who will represent the Elements of Harmony will be revealed.

Be sure to rate and review as well. Until next Saturday Night.


	2. Selecting Harmony's Successors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony or it's characters. Hasbro does.

 **A/N:** Now I understand that the show did something similar to this fic with the Season 6 finale. But I'm going to press on with the story. For there are a number of things that they didn't cover. Now as far as the ponies who will be picked for the Elements, Don't feel too disappointed if your choices aren't chosen. These are the ponies that **I** feel should get the nods.

Thank you. Now, on with the fic.

 **HARMONY'S NEXT HEROES: Part 2**

 _Selecting Harmony's Successors_

 **Celestia's Castle: Canterlot**

The crowd and those watching from all over Equestria were in shock upon hearing Princess Celestia's revelation regarding the Elements of Harmony. Several were muttering amongst themselves while others were eager to be picked but before Celestia interrupted them.

"Not so fast, everypony. We **cannot** choose which ponies get to represent which elements. The **elements themselves** have to choose which ponies get to represent them. The elements chose Twilight and her friends because they each were the true embodiment of their respective elements such as Honesty…"

Big Macintosh, Double Diamond and Coloratura looked up.

"…Loyalty…"

Lightning Dust, Party Flavor, Soarin and Spitfire looked up.

"…Laughter…"

Cheese Sandwich and Vinyl Scratch looked up.

"…Kindness…"

Derpy, Cheerilee and Zephyr looked up.

"…Generosity…"

Sassy Saddles, Fancy Pants, Minuette and Coco Pummell looked up.

"…and most importantly of all, Magic."

Shining Armor, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer slowly looked up.

"Granted, there are perhaps thousands of ponies who embody each of those elements. But only the ponies who are **most** worthy of it can wield the Elements and use them to save Twilight and the others and protect Equestria. Even I don't know which 6 other ponies are worthy. But there will be a process for how they get chosen and that process is top secret. For the time being, I suggest that everypony all over Equestria remain calm and continue to go about your everyday lives. I assure you that everything will be just fine. Thank You." Princess Celestia concluded.

With that, Princess Celestia bowed and slowly backed into the castle while everypony in attendance began to slowly disperse.

Meanwhile inside the castle everypony went to one of the private rooms of the castle.

"But Celestia," Cadence spoke first,breaking the heavy silence, "if I recall, you and Luna have been able to wield the Elements of Harmony themselves before, like when you first turned Discord to stone. Why can't you do that now?"

"True. But there are major complications to that. From what we know, Sombra and Chrysalis' location is within another dimension. If the two of us were to travel to that world, we would leave the rest of Equestria defenseless against anypony else who could attack in our absence. That could be what Sombra and Chrysalis are counting on. So, we have to send six substitutes to rescue the originals while we continue to watch over the rest of Equestria. Now, what do we need to do?"

"Thy Elements of Harmony must be retrieved if we are ever to win!" Luna boasted..

"I already have them locked in a box in my study. However, because the Tree of Harmony lost its power due to Discord's plunderseeds, Twilight and the others had to give up the jewels that were embedded in the necklaces and crown." Celestia responded.

Cadance turned the others: "Zecora, Starlight, Trixie, Sunburst, Sunset and Spike. You to retrieve the elements from the Tree of Harmony near the ruins of the old castle."

"We'll get them back out of Everfree before dark. For the Timberwolves bite is worse than it's bark." Zecora said.

"We have our magic to protect us princess." Sunset agreed.

"Wait. We have to make sure nopony else has any knowledge of this." Sunburst said.

"Your right. If they do, they might try to persuade us to give them an element." Trixie agreed.

"How about we use an invisibility spell on ourselves until we get to the Everfree Forest." Starlight suggested.

"Absolutely." Spike agreed.

Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance wished the 6 of them luck as they exited the castle.

 **Unknown Location:**

Within a dark gothic dungeon like room, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were watching the scene of the Princesses discussing the situation via a holographic image.

"Ha! I should have known that Celestia would have fought back." Queen Chrysalis hissed..

"Relax. There is something they don't know about is going to help us win." King Sombra.

Sombra and Chrysalis turned around and looked at six vertical slabs of concrete with Twilight and her friends strapped up against them. When they each began to come to, they saw and felt the situations they were in, and they began to panic.

"OOOOOOOH! This is so superly duperly **spooky!"** Pinkie Pie squealed.

"PLEASE D-DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!" Fluttershy sobbed.

Sombra and Chrysalis approached Twilight and her friends.

"King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis?!" Twilight gasped.

"Relax, my little ponies. You are in my personal kingdom now." Sombra responded.

"We have a special plan that involves all of you." Chrysalis added.

"WELL IF YA'LL THINK WE'RE GONNA LET YA SUCCEED, YA'LL ARE WRONG!" Applejack yelled.

"YEAH, WE'LL KICK YOUR FLANKS **SO** HARD, YOUR NEW CUTIE MARKS WILL BE OUR HOOF PRINTS!" Rainbow Dash added.

"LET US GO! **YOU MONSTERS!"** Rarity shouted.

Twilight and the others struggled to free themselves, but each screamed in pain as a result of their injuries while Sombra and Chrysalis just laughed.

"Since you six are in **no** position for resistance, thanks to my babies, we have a special request for you." Chrysalis bragged.

" **Don't think** for an instance that I haven't forgotten about how each of **you** brought an end to my reign over the Crystal Empire!" Sombra roared.

"And don't think that **I** haven't forgotten how **you** ruined my attempted takeover of Canterlot through your brother's wedding?" Chrysalis hissed at Twilight.

"Now with the bearers of the Elements of Harmony in our captivity…" Sombra added.

"ALL of Equestria will be at the mercy of Sombra and Chrysalis!" Chrysalis concluded.

Each of the Mane 6 quivered in fear at that thought. Not to mention what would happen to innocent ponies.

Chrysalis turned to the Mane 6 and said: "Now here is our offer for you. We will heal your injuries under one condition."

"FORGET IT! Whatever it is you two are offering us, we want ABSOLUTELY NONE OF IT!" Twilight shouted.

Chrysalis responded calmly: "Suit yourself. Babies. It's suppertime."

Suddenly a whole army of changelings swooped down on the Mane 6.

Twilight panicked and screamed: **"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WHAT'S THE OFFER?!"**

The changeling army stopped and levitated back from the ponies as Chrysalis stepped forward.

"Just as the six of you have been the key element to our defeats in the past. You six will be just as much the key… **to our victory!"** Chrysalis answered.

Chrysalis' horn and eyes glowed an evil green.

 **Ponyville:**

Once Zecora, Spike and the four unicorns had left the castle, Sunset Shimmer had cast an invisibility spell on all six of them and boarded a train back to Ponyville. They made it through town and to the edge of the Everfree forest before deactivating the spell. The sun had almost set.

Spike spoke: "The Castle of the Two Sisters is at the far end of the Everfree Forest. We're going to have to hustle."

The six galloped along the path through the forest for nearly ten minutes before finally arriving at the Tree of Harmony. The six stood in awe at its beauty and mystique. It glowed so brightly that they failed to see that the sun had officially set. Right behind them there was a sudden howl. They turned around to see a pack of timber wolves waiting to attack.

The wolves sprinted towards the unicorns who each fired sparks to keep them back. Zecora trotted towards the tree along with Spike on her back.

"Zecora. Don't we need unicorn magic to get these out?" Spike asked.

"The timber wolves are distracting them. So climb up the tree and grab each gem." Zecora answered.

Spike jumped off and climbed onto the far left branch and grabbed the pink gem and stuffed it in a small bag. He jumped up onto the next branch and grabbed the blue gem. Spike jumped onto the top branch and grabbed the red gem.

The Unicorns were beginning to get tired fending off the wolves.

"Spike. Get the last 3 elements fast, I don't know how long the unicorns will last." Zecora called.

Spike nodded and jumped down to the next branch on the right and grabbed the purple jewel. Finally, he jumped down onto the far right branch and grabbed the orange jewel. Spike jumped down and tried to help the others but was stopped by Zecora.

"I'm afraid not yet can we leave. We have one last element to retrieve." Zecora said.

Spike turned around and saw the last one shaped like a silver star. Spike climbed up and tried to remove it but for some reason it was stuck. Spike tried pulling as hard as he could but the element still wouldn't budge. The 4 unicorns were getting really tired, but the timber wolves still kept coming.

Starlight thought of something: "Ponies, Lets make a fire wall. That'll save us the energy and drive off the timber wolves!"

The other three nodded and each fired a shot towards the ground in front of them. Suddenly a wall of fire arose and the timber wolves scurried away. The unicorns turned around and used their magic to remove the final gem from the tree and put it in the bag with the others.

"We've retrieved the elements for which we fought. Now let's catch the next train back to Canterlot." Zecora said.

 **Canterlot: 3 hours later**

Back at the castle, the bag was laid on the table alongside a green case. The six retrievers of the elements stood in front of the table, while the princesses stood behind it. Celestia opened the bag and the six jewels were laid out upon the table.

"Excellent Job. Now we have to wait until it's midnight." Celestia spoke.

"Why's that?" Sunset asked.

"At midnight, we must perform a ritual in which each of the Elements of Harmony selects it's representative." Luna answered.

"How long until midnight?" Spike asked.

"Only a few minutes." Cadance answered.

"We'll need just the four unicorns, Luna and myself for this." Celestia said.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Trixie asked.

Suddenly, the bells began toll twelve times out over Canterlot. It was midnight. Time for the ritual to begin.

Celestia levitated the six gems above the table. Luna opened the green case and levitated each of the necklaces and crown out of the case and above the table. One by one, each of the gems transformed. The orange gem transformed into the shape of an apple and landed in its slot for the Element of Honesty. The red gem transformed into the shape of a lightning bolt and landed in it's place for the Element of Loyalty. The blue gem transformed into the shape of a balloon and landed in it's necklace for the Element of Laughter. The purple gem transformed into the shape of a diamond and landed in place for the Element of Generosity. The pink gem transformed into the shape of a butterfly and landed in its necklace for the Element of Kindness. Finally, the silver star shrunk and turned magenta before landing in it's slot on top of the golden tiara as the Element of Magic. All six elements continued to hover above the table.

Celestia then spoke: "Now we each fire a beam into one of the elements and hold."

First. Sunset Shimmer fired a beam. Starlight followed, then Trixie, then Sunburst, then Luna, then finally Celestia.

As they continued firing the beams Celestia and Luna recited: "Six new ponies, we summon thee. To wield the Elements of Harmony!"

Suddenly the elements shot up 6 flares up into the sky and out in different directions.

"What just happened?" Sunburst asked.

"The sparks were sent out to the 6 chosen ponies who will bear the Elements of Harmony." Celestia answered.

"They will each receive a dream sequence once the flares reach them. I will guide the candidates." Luna continued:

"How soon before we know who they are?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Celestia answered.

"And with all of that said. Let us all go to bed." Zecora replied.

 **Six Unrevealed Locations:**

Each of the six sparks flew through the air and off to different locations. Once they reached their destinations, they hovered over the beds of six sleeping unidentified ponies and landed upon their heads before dissipating. Suddenly, the ponies each sat up, and got out of bed. As they did so, their surroundings were turned pitch black for a few seconds. When the small bit of light returned, the 6 ponies were all draped in a cloak that concealed their identities completely. The ponies each began to walk at a slow and steady pace, though the rate of the travel was rather accelerated.

 **Inside the Ponies' Dreams: First Pony Perspective**

The pony was standing in a black starry space realm, looking around when Princess Luna suddenly appeared before it.

Princess Luna said: "Greetings and congratulations! You have been chosen to represent one of the Elements of Harmony along with five other ponies. As we speak, each of you are currently in a dream state in order to conceal the secret of your selection until we reveal you to everypony in Equestria tomorrow morning. And to further conceal the secret, you are now wearing a black cloak. Now, step forth at a slow pace until you reach a large door."

Luna disappeared as the pony began walking at a slow pace. As it walked various images began to emerge from all over the place. Apples were falling from apple trees and rolling on the ground. Rainbow lightning strikes were flashing from clouds from all around. Party balloons were shooting up from below with confetti falling from above. Lovely diamonds of all sizes shined all over the place. Swarms of butterflies flew all in beautiful formations. Stars were twinkling in the night skies. As the sequences repeated in a loop, the pony walked by many screens depicting several scenes from past episodes. Just up ahead of the pony was a staircase with a large golden door. Soon the pony reached the foot of the steps.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a voice stated: "You may now enter."

The pony walked up the steps and entered the door into a blinding white light.

 **Canterlot Castle: Morning, First Pony Perspective.**

The six ponies stood in the throne room and looked around while still wearing their cloaks. Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened. Walking down the red carpet were two guards along with Princesses Celestia and Luna. They stopped in front of the unidentified ponies who bowed to them. The Princesses bowed in return. The ponies made way on the red carpet for Celestia and Luna to pass through. Once Celestia reached the throne she addressed the cloaked ones.

"Welcome, ponies. You may be wondering exactly how you wound up here and why. If you recall your dreams, Luna led you across a plain with changing imagery until you reached a large golden door. In the real world however, you sleepwalked your way safely across a magical bridge straight to the doors of Canterlot Castle. If you may also recall from what Luna told you, the Elements of Harmony have chosen you to represent them in order to defeat joined forces of King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, and rescue our beloved Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. You may now remove the cloaks."

The six successors removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to Celestia and Luna.

Princess Celestia walked down from her throne and approached the ponies. She looked at each one individually and smiled as she continued.

"I have heard a great deal of each and every one of you. Some of which we happen to already know. Please don't speak, time is not on our side at this point. It is important that each of you accept the element you are about to be given."

Celestia levitated 6 closed cases in front of each of the successors and faced the first pony.

"You are hard working, strong, honest, and provide great things for many ponies. You come from a family that shares those very qualities. You aren't afraid to let other ponies know how you feel about things. For which you deserve the honor of receiving the Element of Honesty!"

The case opened to reveal the necklace with the apple jewel. Celestia faced the next pony.

"Ever since you were a filly, you had desires to join an elite group. You trained hard, and long. There were many times that there was something or somepony who tried to lead you astray. Yet you pressed on and now you reached your goal and are now an elite member of the group. For that I present you with the Element of Loyalty!"

The case opened to reveal the necklace with the bolt jewel. Celestia faced the next pony.

"You grew up with desires to be like your idol. You followed your dream and became just as good, if not better than your idol. You've brought joy and happiness to everypony in Equestria that you've ever encountered in a way that your idol can only be proud of. For that you shall bear the Element of Laughter!"

The case opened to reveal the necklace with the balloon jewel. Celestia faced the next pony.

"You have a big heart. You are compassionate, caring, and kind towards other ponies. You continue to remain optimistic despite the challenges that you face. For that the Element of Kindness is yours!"

The case opened to reveal the necklace with the butterfly jewel. Celestia faced the next pony.

"You have always wanted to run a business in which you can share your talents with everypony. Although there were times that you ran into problems, you still wanted to give so much to ponies all over. And now you've been able to do that successfully. For that you have earned the Element of Generosity!"

The case opened to reveal the necklace with the diamond jewel. Celestia faced the final pony.

"Finally, you have trained so hard and done so much in your service to defend me, Canterlot, and Equestria. You have shown leadership with your fellow ponies and have done Equestria well. Your bravery in using your magic to protect the innocents has proven your worthiness. For that you shall lead the others in this mission to save Twilight and the others while wielding the Element of Magic!"

The case opened to reveal the tiara with the star jewel at the top.

Princess Luna finally spoke: "Now remember. Your representing each of the elements is not permanent. Should you succeed in your mission, the elements will be returned to Twilight and her friends. But for now the fate of Equestria lies in the hooves of the six of you. Do you all understand that?"

The six ponies nodded.

"Good. Luna, send the signals." Celestia responded.

Luna nodded and left.

Celestia turned to the six and said: "Now, come with me."

 **Outside Canterlot Castle:**

Fireworks shot up over the Canterlot Castle, while bells all over Canterlot began to ring out. A huge crowd of ponies flocked to the castle in front of the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Including the families of the Mane 6, the Wonderbolts, several Canterlot residents, Ponyville residents who were there from the night before. Cloudsdale pegasi, and many more. The crowd had erupted in cheers when they saw the fireworks and heard the bells. They could guess that this meant good news and were eager to find out what it was.

 **Inside Canterlot Castle Hallway: First Pony Perspective**

The six new representatives for the Elements of Harmony stood at the end of the hallway leading up to the balcony. In front of them stood Princess Luna and Princess Cadance who bore the elements themselves with Princess Celestia at the front. The nine of them began the procession down the hall towards the balcony. As they looked to the sides of the hallway, one by one, the new heroes saw Sunburst, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Zecora, and Spike each give an affirmative nod or a smile as they made their way to the balcony. Once they reached the drawn curtains, Celestia turned to the six and said: "Wait here. The three of us will go out first, then all six of you will come out once I announce you. Okay?"

The six ponies nodded. The guards opened the curtains, then Celestia, Luna and Cadance walked out slowly to the thunderous cheers of the crowds below. Celestia raised her front right hoof and the crowd quieted down.

"Ponies of Equestria! It is with great joy to announce that the elements have chosen the new heroes to help stop Sombra and Chrysalis, rescue Twilight and her friends and save **all of Equestria!"** Celestia announced:

The crowd erupted in thunderous cheers. Luna and Cadance levitated the elements levitated above the balcony floor as the necklaces began circling the crown.

Celestia continued: "Now. It is my honor to officially present to you the six new ponies who will bear the **Elements of Harmony!"**

The six new heroes walked out on to the balcony as the rest of Canterlot and Equestria got a first glance at the new heroes.

The elements stopped rotating and lined up above the heads of each of their respective pony.

" **Your Element of Honesty….BIG MACINTOSH!"**

The Element of Honesty landed around Big Mac's neck as the crowd began to cheer.

" **Your Element of Loyalty….SPITFIRE!"**

The Element of Loyalty landed around Spitfire's neck as the crowd once again cheered.

" **Your Element of Laughter….CHEESE SANDWICH!"**

The Element of Laughter landed around Cheese Sandwich's neck as the crowd cheered even louder.

" **Your Element of Kindness….DERPY HOOVES!"**

The Element of Kindness landed around Derpy's neck as various ponies in the crowd were a little hesitant but cheered anyway.

" **Your Element of Generosity….SASSY SADDLES!"**

The Element of Generosity landed around Sassy's neck as the crowd got especially loud again.

Suddenly the Element of Magic appeared to change it's shape from a tiara to that of a pointed hoop crown with the star gem in the front point.

" **And Finally. The leader and Element of Magic, the Captain of the Royal Canterlot Guards…SHINING ARMOR!**

The modified Element of Magic crown landed on top of Shining Armor's head as the crowd cheered as loud as they could. All six Elements of Harmony began to glow and shoot sparks out as the ponies bearing them stood proudly.

Celestia continued: "Mares and Gentlecolts. We must now put **all** of our faith and trust in these six here as it's going to be a long difficult journey for them. The fate of Equestria now lies in their hooves. To King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. Do you two monsters think we're STILL going to just bow down to your will? Well you are **badly** mistaken! We will FIGHT you and DEFEAT you! To my faithful student and your Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, wherever they are. Don't despair. Help is on the way. We **will** bring you home, safe and sound! Thank you!"

The crowds erupted in enormous cheers as the Princesses and the new heroes went back inside. Celestia turned to them and said: "Now, the six of you already know that this task is not in the slightest bit going to be easy. Having dealt with King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis in the past, there is no doubt that they will use every source they have to defeat you. However, I am confident that as long you are able to work together, There is absolutely nothing that you can't overcome."

The six each nodded.

"I'll show them what happens to those who'd **DARE** harm the Apple Family!" Big Mac said as he slammed his two front hooves together.

"Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt. And a good Wonderbolt **never** leaves a fellow team member behind!" Spitfire added.

"Pinkie Pie helped me become the party pony that I am today. Now it's time to show those villains what a party pony is truly capable of." Cheese Sandwich added.

Derpy spoke up: "Fluttershy may be more experienced than I am, but I want to help her."

"Rarity has been nothing short of remarkable in helping me at the Canterlot Carousel. She helped me understand generosity more than anypony else. This is the only way I can repay her." Sassy said.

"After Twilight helped save me from Chrysalis' spell, for which I will forever owe it to her. Now that Chrysalis has returned and captured Twiley, it's time for us to help save her. Twilight came through for us all many times before. Now it's up to the six of us to come through for Twilight!" Shining Armor concluded.

Celestia smiled and said: "With determination like that, I KNOW you can do it."

"Wait!" Spike shouted.

"What is it, Spike?" Shining asked.

"Let me go with you ponies. As Twilight's faithful assistant, I want to help the six of you on this adventure." Spike answered.

Shining turned to Celestia.

"Well, Spike does have the experience assisting Twilight in the past. So It's only fair that he joins you on your quest." Celestia answered.

Shining turned to his team and said: "Alright everypony. The fate of Equestria is at stake. Let's do it!"

The six new bearers for the Elements of Harmony stood with determined looks on their face.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N:** Now I understand that there may be other ponies who may embody the Elements of Harmony more so than the ponies that I have selected, and you may or may not agree with my choices. Feel free to share the ponies YOU would have picked, and what you think of the chosen ponies with me through PM's or in the reviews. These are just MY personal choices though.

Be sure to rate and review as well. Until next greenlighting.


	3. The Tests of Harmony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Pony or it's characters. Hasbro does.

 **A/N:** Admittedly, When making the selections for the Elements' new wielders it **was** rather difficult to make some of the elements. Honesty and Laughter were the easiest for I knew which ponies I wanted. I instantly chose Big Mac because of the events of "Brotherhooves Social", and Cheese Sandwich is the only other pony who can showcase laughter. Magic had quite a few candidates other candidates such as Sunset, Starlight, and Trixie. But I chose Shining for the returning the favor effect. Loyalty was a rather tough one, but I had trouble finding other candidates. Kindness was also relatively tough. The only other candidate I would have picked would have been Cheerilee. Finally Generosity was a tough one as well. Coco Pummel, and Minuette were also strong choices.

Anyways enough talk. On with the fic.

 **HARMONY'S NEW HEROES: Part 3**

 _The Tests of Harmony_

The six new bearers of the Elements of Harmony: Shining Armor, Derpy, Cheese Sandwich, Big Macintosh, Spitfire, and Sassy Saddles, along with Spike, stood defiant and ready to save Equestria.

"Wait, where do we even begin to look for Twilight and the others?" Spike asked.

"Last night, we traced the location of where the six of them were being held." Luna answered.

"They're in King Sombra's castle in what is known as the 'Realm of Somberness.' It is another dimension. It can be accessed through a portal. It's behind our old castle in the Everfree Forest. We've never once set foot through that portal. Though we imagine it is perhaps one of the darkest, most evil realms we have ever heard of. If the six of you are going to have any chance of saving Twilight and her friends in this evil world, you must be brave enough to take on whatever challenges stand in your way. Remember. You have the Elements of Harmony, and you have each other." Celestia added.

The six substitutes nodded.

Cadance walked up to her husband. She pushed the stroller with their daughter Flurry Heart inside it.

"You must be careful and come home safely. It'll be hard living without you for the both of us." Cadance said.

Flurry Heart cooed at her father.

Shining Armor remained strong however and said: "Believe me, Cadance. Life for everypony is already tough enough as is without Twiley. And it's going to get even worse for all of us if we don't rescue her."

"You're right." Cadance said nodded sadly said.

Shining hugged Cadance and kissed his daughter on the horn before leading the others out of the castle.

 **Outside the Castle.**

Each of the new heroes were approached by the friends and families of the Mane 6.

Spitfire was speaking with the other Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash's parents and Scootaloo.

Spitfire turned to Soarin' and said: "I'm leaving you in charge of the Wonderbolt team in my absence."

"Yes Ma'am!" Soarin shouted as the Wonderbolts saluted in response.

Spitfire turned to Rainbow Dash's family and said: "I can assure you that I will not rest for a **second** until Rainbow Dash is rescued and brought back to Equestria safely."

The Rainbows nodded affirmatively as Spitfire left.

Big Mac was talking with the rest of the Apple family.

"Braeburn. You are in charge of taking care of Sweet Apple Acres for the time being. Feel free to have anypony else help you out if necessary." Big Mac said.

"You can count on me. Big Mac." Braeburn responded.

"Aw, Big Mac. Can't ah come?" Applebloom asked.

"No, Applebloom. This task is very dangerous and little fillies could get hurt very badly." Big Mac told his sister.

Applebloom pouted.

Big Mac turned to Braeburn and said: "Be sure to look out for Applebloom as well."

Braeburn nodded as he turned to Applebloom and said: "Buck up, Applebloom. How about we have yer cousin, Babs Seed join ya back at Sweet Apple Acres."

Tender Taps also joined in and said: "Yeah, and how about you and I go out later tonight for some ice cream."

Applebloom cheered up and said: "Alright, Ah guess this won't be so bad."

Sassy was talking with Rarity's family.

"I'm going to have to ask that you take over the Carousel Boutique back in Ponyville. I've already put somepony else in charge of the one here in Canterlot. There's nothing really much to it. You don't have to make any new dresses. Just sell what's already there. Okay?" Sassy said.

The family nodded.

"I'll be sure to bring Rarity home safe and sound." Sassy concluded.

Derpy was with Dr. Hooves and Fluttershy's family.

"Please be careful, Derpy. This is a very dangerous assignment and I don't want you to get hurt." Dr. Hooves said worriedly.

"It's okay, Doctor. The Element of Kindness picked me for a reason. I'm sure I can help save Equestria." Derpy confidently replied as she hugged Dr. Hooves.

"Don't forget about Fluttershy. Please save her, Derpy." Zephyr pled.

"I'll try, everypony." Derpy replied:

Big Macintosh joined in and said: "Relax. We'll **all** see to it that Fluttershy is safe and back home."

Mr. Shy smiled and said to Big Mac: "You know, Fluttershy's real lucky to have a stallion like you."

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"Don't forget to look after Fluttershy's animal friends." Derpy reminded the family.

Cheese Sandwich was with the Cakes and the Pies. He was playing peekaboo with Pound and Pumpkin, who cheered and giggled happily.

"You have just as much a way with foals as Pinkie does." Carrot Cake said.

"I've played with many foals before." Cheese Sandwich answered.

Maud walked up to Cheese and stated flatly: "Pinkie told us you're a funny pony."

"Oh, Thanks." Cheese replied.

Limestone got up in Cheese's face and growled: "Because if you fail, US PIES WILL COME DOWN ON YOU LIKE A ROCKSLIDE!"

"I won't fail. I won't fail. I won't fail!" Cheese responded nervously.

Marble added rather shyly: "Um….Save Pinkie. We…..love her."

"Um….You can count on me." Cheese replied looking rather confused.

Cheese Sandwich turned to the Cakes and told them: "Pinkie's family is…..strange."

"Don't bother trying to make sense out of it. " Cup Cake said.

Shining Armor turned to the other five and said: "Alright everypony. It's time!"

One by one, the six Harmony along with Spike fell in line as they vigilantly marched down the streets of Canterlot. Various ponies cheered them on, and hoped for their safety and success. Once they reached the train station, they took a train back to Ponyville, headed through the Everfree forest and arrived at the ruins of the old castle. They went to the back before encountering the portal.

They each looked at the portal with relative unease.

Shining Armor turned to the others and said: "The fate of Equestria is in our hooves, everypony. It's now or never."

One by one, the faces of each of the new wielders turned from nervousness to determination as they nodded at their leader and followed him into the portal.

Once they entered, the seven of them looked at their surroundings. It was a dark barren field that stretched for miles. Dead trees, withered crops, and pony bones were scattered across the field. The sky was completely blackened by dark clouds that stretched as far as the eye can see. Everypony each felt a strong chill down their spines from the coldness of the area. All they could hear was an eerie wind blowing through the fields. It gave off the impression of a graveyard, a haunted house, and a warzone after a battle with high casualty counts on both sides.

"How **ghastly!** " Sassy shrieked as she covered her muzzle from the foul stench of the area.

"Don't tell me you were expecting a fancy royal ball." Spitfire retorted as she surveyed the surroundings before continuing: "Admittedly though, this is far worse than I imagined it would be."

"Everything's dying, or dead already." Big Mac stated bluntly.

"This place s-s-scares me!" Derpy said quivering behind Big Mac.

"It's pretty spooky alright. But maybe it won't be so bad once we start to explore the place." Cheese Sandwich responded optimistically as he started trotting forward.

Suddenly, a wall of fire shot up right in front of Cheese, blowing him off his hooves and sending him scurrying back to the other ponies. The other ponies instantly hurried over to help him up.

"Not so bad, eh?" Spike said sarcastically.

"The princesses weren't kidding." Shining Armor said.

Suddenly a church bell tolled once, then twice, and on the third the large wall of fire surrounded the ponies. A large red flame sprang near the edge before a large cloaked pony appeared in it's place. The pony's body was completely covered from head to hoof in a black cloak. It held a staff with a pony skull on the end and the eyes within the hole of the cloak glowed an evil red.

The ponies stood there and stared at the figure with fear in their eyes but tried not to show it, Derpy and Sassy clearly the most afraid as they held each other tightly. Cheese was not quite as scared, but he did sweat at the sight. Spitfire, Big Mac, and Shining stared menacingly at the pony waiting for it to make a move. The figure however just stood there without moving.

Spike turned to the others and asked: "What does it want?"

"So far it's not attacking us, so we'd best ask?" Shining answered.

Shining took two steps toward the cloaked pony before questioning it: "Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am. What are the seven of you doing here?" The figure asked in a deep intimidating voice.

"We've been chosen by Princess Celestia to stop King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis and rescue Twilight Sparkle and her friends using the Elements of Harmony." Shining answered.

The cloaked figure stared at each one of the ponies before finally speaking:

"So, you are the ponies selected to battle the evil alliance between Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings and Sombra, King of the Realm of Somberness?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered.

"And who are you?" The figure asked, pointed at Spike, revealing it's pony skeleton hoof.

"I-I-I'm Spike. Twilight's dragon assistant. I'm here to help these six." Spike answered, rather shocked at the sight of the hoof bones.

The cloaked pony paused before responding: "Of course."

The cloaked pony turned to the rest of them and asked: "Do you think that the six of you are worthy enough to wear those elements? Are you sure that each of you can represent Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Magic just as those before you?"

Big Mac stepped forward and said: "The elements **did** choose us."

"Now which way to Sombra and Chrysalis?" Spitfire added.

"Not so fast! Each of you must succeed in performing a task in order to reach Somber Castle." The cloaked pony answered.

Suddenly the necklaces shot forward five beams revealing 5 vortexes each in the color of the gems of their respective elements.

The cloaked pony turned to them and said: "Big Macintosh, Spitfire, Cheese Sandwich, Derpy Hooves and Sassy Saddles. Your tasks await you beyond these vortexes. Good luck."

One by one, the five ponies each entered the vortex of their gem's respective color. Big Mac into the orange vortex, Spitfire the red, Cheese the cyan, Derpy the pink, and Sassy the purple. Once they all entered, the vortexes all closed.

"Shining Armor. You and Spike shall come with me." The cloaked pony said.

A much larger vortex of flames appeared as the cloaked pony led Shining and Spike through it.

Shining Armor and Spike reached the other side of the vortex and it revealed a giant scary castle. It had tall conical spiking towers nearly a hundred feet above the ground. It was surrounded by a moat of lava with a closed drawbridge as the only way in. A giant black cloud hovered overhead with thunder and lightning flashing constantly.

Spike and Shining looked around but the cloaked pony was gone.

"I'm guessing that that must be Somber Castle." Spike said.

"You're probably right, Spike. Now we have to figure out how to get in." Shining Armor replied.

Suddenly a large crash of thunder boomed throughout the sky. A lime green beam shot out from the top tower and trapped Spike in a bubble.

Spike pounded on the inside trying to get free, but was unable to as he shouted: "Hey! What's going on? Let me go!"

The beam pulled the bubble containing Spike up to the tower.

" **Spike! Bring him back!** " Shining shouted.

The voice of the cloaked pony spoke from out of nowhere: "You will need to defeat the combined armies of the Changelings and Sombra's soldiers in order to enter the castle."

Suddenly, hundreds of Changelings and ponies dressed in dark silver armor emerged from above and completely surrounded Shining Armor.

Shining Armor got into a defensive position as he aimed his horn. The army charged at Shining Armor from all sides as he fired beams from his horn at any enemies in front and bucked any enemies as they came from behind.

 **Cheese Sandwich's Test:**

Cheese reached the other side of the portal and looked around. He was inside a run down house, with creaky floors, holes in the roof and six ponies all with unhappy expressions. Two of them were crying, while another two were whimpering in the corner. Two older ponies just looked on with gloomy expressions.

Cheese looked at the ponies and asked: "Why is everypony so glum?"

One of the older ponies glared at Cheese and stated: "Why are we so glum? Because **everything's** wrong with us!"

"We have no **reason** to be happy." The other older pony added.

"We live in a horrible world." One of the crying ponies said.

"We're ruled over by a horrible tyrant." The other one cried.

"We're afraid of losing our lives." One of the ponies in the corner said.

"But we know it's going to happen any day now." The other one added.

The first older pony walked up to Cheese Sandwich and told him: "You see? Life is **miserable!** "

Cheese Sandwich stood there as he thought to himself: "This can't be right. Nopony I've ever come across has ever been **this** unhappy. What would Pinkie Pie do?"

Suddenly he got an idea in his head.

Cheese Sandwich grabbed a bunch of wood and tools and built a stage in front of the six suffering ponies. Cheese jumped on the stage with a mic.

"Good evening, everypony! I now present to you a series of ten things that will make you laugh!"

First. Cheese dressed up as a DJ, stood behind some turntables and played some dubstep music while a turkey dressed as a rapper came out and gobbled to the music.

Second. Cheese was juggling three basketballs while a large bull charged onto the stage. Cheese passed all three balls to the bull. The first two were punctured by the bull's horns and the third was head-butted right into a basket.

"Three points!" Cheese shouted.

Third. Cheese brought out a whole pile of waffles and started building things with them. The first was a waffle model of a pony. The second was a waffle model of a clock tower. Finally, he built a waffle model of a wagon. Cheese then spread butter and poured syrup on the waffle sculptures, and ate them all in one bite.

Fourth. Cheese was riding a big bouncy ball, bouncing all over the place, while playing the accordion.

Fifth. Cheese came out on rollerblades while wearing a bearskin cap and skate-marched up and down the stage.

Sixth. Cheese charged out wearing a suit of armor while battling a giant gold coin. The coin rolled around Cheese before it fell down flat on top of him.

Seventh. Cheese wheeled out on a unicycle and started cutting logs with a chainsaw.

Eighth. Cheese was wearing a radioactive suit while spinning on a game show wheel. The wheel stopped and it landed on a picture of a cake which was splatted in Cheese's face.

Ninth. Cheese came out with a giant hammer and was whacking giant snakes as they popped up.

Finally. Cheese came out walking in a weird fashion while wearing a military officer's uniform before stopping and saying "It's too silly. Let's end this."

Cheese then fell off the stage.

The six unhappy ponies just looked at the stage until one of them started to snicker. Another then smiled a tiny bit out of the corner of her mouth. Another giggled, until all six ponies started bursting into laughter.

Cheese Sandwich looked at them with satisfaction as the ponies rolled on the floor laughing at the spectacle that took place in their home. Suddenly five of the ponies disappeared, while the last one transformed into the cloaked pony from earlier.

"Cheese Sandwich. Congratulations. You have passed your test. You put in all the effort you had to make those sad, unhappy ponies laugh. You truly are worthy of wearing the Element of Laughter.

A beam of cyan shined down on Cheese as the Element of Laughter floated down and landed around his neck.

The cloaked pony continued: "Now head through the portal and you will arrive at Somber Castle. Shining Armor is battling the combined forces of Sombra's army and the Changelings. He could use your help."

The cloaked pony disappeared and Cheese Sandwich charged through the vortex.

On the other side of the vortex, Shining Armor was beginning to get tired, there were still too many soldiers and Changelings for him to handle. Suddenly a vortex appeared and a giant tank rolled through it and fired some pies at some evil soldiers, sending them flying, and Cheese Sandwich jumped out of the top.

"Cheese Sandwich! Am I glad to see you!" Shining Armor cheered.

"Hey, Shining! I passed the test! Now let's blast some evil soldiers and Changelings!" Cheese shouted as he got out his own party cannon.

Shining Armor felt resurged and charged back at the henchponies.

"I just hope the other four are okay." Shining said.

 **Sassy Saddles' Test:**

Sassy found herself walking near what appeared to be a volcanic crater. She was feeling very hot and scared at the same time.

"This place is just so **horrid!** Not to mention I'm practically burning up. Now where is this task that I'm supposed to perform?"

Suddenly the crater began to erupt. The flames and lava shot straight up into the sky , scaring Sassy Saddles off her hooves. She rapidly crawled back from the crater until she was at a safer distance. The lava subsided, but the wall of flames still burned high. In the center of the wall, some of the flames danced into the shape of a giant pony head.

The head spoke in a hissy voice: "Beware. For you are now at the Pit of Sacrifice!"

"The P-Pit of S-Sacrifice? W-What do you want me to do?" Sassy asked as she sweated nervously.

"Everypony who encounters the Pit of Sacrifice **must** give up something that is of sentimental value to them in order to continue their journey. If they don't, they will be consumed by the lava and flames of the pit!" The head cackled.

Sassy gasped at the thought of being burned alive as she responded: "Alright. I think their may be something in my saddlebag worth something."

Sassy took off her saddlebag and removed the contents within.

"Spools of thread, I've got plenty back in Canterlot. Sequins and gems, I guess these are somewhat hard to come by."

Sassy looked at the last item in the bag and gasped. It was rolled up purple satin with gold trim on the ends of it. Sassy stared at it as she remembered.

 **Flashback to 1 week ago:**

Sassy was in the back room of the Canterlot Carousel looking through a catalog for new material for the dresses. Sassy turned the page and something caught her eye.

"Rare Saddle Arabian Satin. Worth 1000 bits. Limited offer. 50 BITS?!"

"This is **Perfect!** Rarity did say she was looking for something rare for her new line. I'll order it now." Sassy said excitedly.

Sassy got out an order form scroll and quill and wrote down the order.

Two days later, The mailpony arrived at the Canterlot Carousel with a package. Sassy brought it back into the shop and presented it to Rarity.

"I wonder what this could be." Rarity wondered as she opened the package.

When Rarity saw the purple satin with gold trim, her mouth was agape.

"Sassy. Is…this the…?" Rarity asked overwhelmed by the sight.

Sassy nodded.

"This…is…just…PERFECT!" Rarity cried as she hugged her friend.

"I found it in a catalog and they had a special discount on it." Sassy replied.

"Oh, Darling, This will make for some stunning dresses. How can I ever thank you."

 **Flashback Ends:**

Sassy stared at the rolled up satin with very sad eyes. She turned and glared at the crater.

"I **strongly** fear how Rarity would feel if something were to happen to this beautiful satin." Sassy stated.

She stomped slowly towards the pit as she continued: "But if this means saving Rarity and the others, SO BE IT!"

Sassy hurled the satin into the pit with her magic. The flames and lava subsided as the depths of the pit began to glow a bright purple before it too subsided.

The voice of the head spoke from out of nowhere: "Sassy Saddles, You have passed the test. You chose to give up something of sentimental value in order to save your friend. You are truly worthy of wearing the Element of Generosity."

Two purple beams of light arched from the cauldron and down right in front of Sassy Saddles. From the first beam came the roll of satin which landed back in Sassy's saddlebag, and the other came the Element of Generosity landing around her neck.

The voice spoke again: "Now you must join Shining Armor and Cheese Sandwich at Somber Castle and help them."

A vortex appeared in front of Sassy and she galloped through it.

On the other side, Shining's resurgence was beginning to run out, and Cheese was beginning to get tired as well. Suddenly Sassy appeared through a portal and charged at the army.

"Sassy! You've passed! We could sure use your help!" Shining shouted.

"Yeah, I'm running out of gags." Cheese added.

"Usually I try to avoid partaking in such barbaric activity. But Rarity's in trouble so BRING IT ON YOU RUFFIANS!" Sassy shouted as she shot magic sparks at the henchponies.

 **Derpy's Test:**

Derpy was flying through a scary looking back alley, not having a good feeling about what lay in store for her.

"I hate this place. Why did I have to be put here?" Derpy said as she turned around a corner.

Derpy saw a larger stallion pulling a basket out of the hooves of an older mare. She hid behind a wall as she watched.

"NO! THOSE ARE MINE! PLEASE LET ME HAVE THEM!" The mare screamed.

The stallion snarled back: "Well, they're **mine** now!"

"But they're all I have left!" The mare cried.

"Too bad!" the stallion scoffed as he snatched the basket from her and ran away laughing in a cruel manner.

The mare laid on the ground sobbing as Derpy came out from her hiding place and slowly approached the mare.

Derpy shouted in the direction the stallion ran: "That's not kind! Nopony is ever **that** mean in Ponyville!"

Derpy turned to the mare who was still crying as she helped her to her hooves.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Derpy asked.

"No, I'm not alright. That basket contained the last of my food and I have no money left to feed my family. My life is in shambles I tell you!" The mare cried.

Derpy looked sadly at the mare wondering what to do.

She thought to herself: "Is there any way I can help this poor pony. What would Fluttershy do?"

Derpy looked around for something until she remembered her saddlebag.

"Here, you can take these muffins that I made yesterday." Derpy offered the mare.

"Really? You would give **all** of these just for me?" The mare asked.

Derpy answered assuredly "Don't worry, I can always make more."

Derpy placed the saddlebag on the mare, who tearfully smiled and hugged Derpy as she said: "Oh, thank you, young one. You are so kind. Celestia bless you."

The mare left. Suddenly a bright pink beam of light shone down on Derpy as a voice spoke.

"Derpy Hooves. You have successfully completed the task. You were willing to go out of your way to help this poor unfortunate pony. For that you have proven your worthiness of wielding the Element of Kindness."

The Element of Kindness fell from the beam and landed around Derpy's neck.

The voice continued: "Now head through the vortex to Somber Castle and help Shining Armor, Cheese Sandwich and Sassy Saddles against Sombra and Chrysalis' combined armies."

Derpy flew threw the vortex to the castle.

Back on the other side, The battle had started to shift towards the evil armies as Shining, Cheese and Sassy were all getting worn out from battle. The portal opened once again and Derpy flew right through it.

"Hi, Shining Armor, Cheese Sandwich, and Sassy Saddles." Derpy shouted.

"Derpy, you passed the test! Now help us if you can." Shining called out.

"How do I do that?" Derpy asked as she flew backwards, bumping into a bunch of Changelings and soldiers, knocking them over like dominos.

The other three cheered as they got back into the battle and Derpy looked at them sheepishly.

 **Spitfire's Test:**

Spitfire was hovering over a barren field that stretched as far as the eyes could see.

"Now, where is this task? There's practically nothing here!" Spitfire complained.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder rolled across the sky, and an image of a pony that Spitfire recognized appeared right in front of her.

"Soarin'! What are you doing here?" Spitfire asked.

"Spitfire, Please. You have to come back to the Wonderbolts!" Soarin' replied.

Spitfire asked: "What? Why?"

"Everything's going horribly. We can't do our routines as well without you there. We **need** you, Spitfire. PLEASE!" Soarin pled.

"I'll help you out once we save Rainbow Dash and the others." Spitfire reassured her fellow Wonderbolt.

But Soarin responded: "NO! Come back to the Wonderbolts **now!** We need you right NOW!"

"Is it really that bad?" Spitfire asked worriedly.

" **Yes.** It's that bad. The only way we can get things done is if you are there to help us." Soarin answered.

Spitfire was about to respond, but she stopped. She turned around and thought about it and turned around and faced Soarin again.

"Well, are you coming back?" Soarin asked.

Spitfire took a deep breath, looked him in eyes and answered: "Soarin. Ever since the Equestria Games, we saw Rainbow Dash show loyalty towards her friends in Ponyville. Because of that, we've had to reevaluate ourselves and our philosophy. Ever since then we have established ourselves as loyal to each other through thick and thin, just as Rainbow Dash has. And I will **always** be there for my fellow Wonderbolts. However, right now, I have a duty to my fellow Elements of Harmony here. They need me, and I need them. I can't just abandon a mission like this, Soarin. The fate of Equestria is at stake right now and I'm NOT returning until Rainbow Dash and the rest of Equestria is safe! I'm sorry, but right now my loyalties lay with Shining Armor and the other four. And don't forget. Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt too.

Soarin bowed his head sadly and looked back up at Spitfire, but then he smiled and responded in the voice of the cloaked pony: "Spitfire. Congratulations. You have passed. You chose to remain loyal to the mission at hand by respectfully turning down the temptation to return to the thing you love so much. You are worthy of the Element of Loyalty."

The image of Soarin disappeared and a red beam of light shone down from above. The Element of Loyalty was hovering in the center of the beam. Spitfire flew up the beam and to the necklace, which placed perfectly around her neck.

The voice spoke again: "Now, head to Somber Castle and assist Shining Armor, Cheese Sandwich, Sassy Saddles and Derpy."

A portal appeared across from Spitfire and she zoomed right through it.

On the other side, the evil armies were controlling the battle. Shining had taken a few blows, Cheese Sandwich had just about run out of ammo in his party cannon, Sassy had just resorted to physical contact, and Derpy's klutzy luck was starting to fade. Suddenly a fiery streak flew across the sky, turned around and blasted through a squad of Sombra's soldiers.

"Spitfire!" Shining shouted.

"You passed!" Cheese cheered.

"Are we glad to see you." Sassy said.

"Yay, Spitfire!" Derpy cheered.

"Alright. Time to kick some henchpony flank!" Spitfire said intimidatingly as she flew down and started bucking and kicking the heads of Sombra's soldiers and the Changelings.

And just like that the other four ponies got back into the fight.

 **Big Macintosh's Test:**

Big Mac was walking along the edge of a cliff when he saw a long suspension bridge going across a gorge of mist and fog. It was impossible to see how far down it was but Big Mac guessed that it had to have been too far down to fall. He came across a sign and read it.

 **BRIDGE OF TRUTH**

ANSWER TEN QUESTIONS RIGHTFULLY AND CROSS SAFELY

FAIL AT ANY QUESTION AND PERISH

Big Mac was nervous as he read that last line, but he thought to himself: "I can do this. I have to if I want to save Applejack, Fluttershy and the others. Just answer the questions as best you can and you'll be just fine."

Big Mac approached the edge of the bridge with confidence. Suddenly a loud lightning bolt struck the edge of the bridge and there appeared a robed pony with a long beard holding a staff.

"STOP! Pass and cross. Fail and fall." The robed pony stated.

"Ask away!" Big Mac stated confidently.

"One. Who are you?"

"Big Macintosh Apple!"

"Two. Why are you here?"

"To rescue the Twilight and her friends and stop Sombra and Chrysalis!"

"Three. Why were you, and the others in your party chosen, and not anypony else?"

"Because the Elements of Harmony decided we best represented them!"

"Four. Do you have any desires to be a hero?"

"Eeyup!"

"Five. Have you ever showcased any jealousy towards your sister Applejack, because of **her** hero status?"

"Eeyup!"

"Six. Have you had **any** experience in saving Equestria from evil?"

"Nope!"

"Seven. Do you personally feel you and your comrades are most deserving of those elements, more so than say, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, or Scootaloo?

"Eeyup!"

"Eight. What do you have that you can contribute in your quest?"

"My physical strength and power!"

"Nine. What do you hope comes out of this?"

"That my family, friends, and all of Equestria are save from evil!"

"Finally, Ten. Will you succeed in defeating the forces of evil and saving Equestria?"

"All I can say is that I certainly hope so. Because if we don't at least I can say that I didn't go down without a fight!"

Suddenly the robed pony vanished into a puff of smoke, but it's disembodied voice continued to speak.

"Big Macintosh, you have proven your worthiness of wielding the Element of Honesty. You didn't just give answers I wanted to hear, you answered how you **truly** felt about things. Shining Armor and the other four are now battling Sombra and Chrysalis' army in front of Somber Castle. Now, claim your element and go help the others!"

A beam of orange shot down from the sky and onto the center of the bridge. The Element of Honesty was floating down the beam when Big Macintosh ran across the bridge towards the center of the bridge. Big Mac jumped at the beam and the element landed safely around his neck.

On the other side of the bridge, a vortex opened up and Big Macintosh galloped through it.

On the other side of the vortex, all five of the others were laying on the ground being stalked by the evil soldiers and the Changelings. All five ponies were worn out, battered and bruised as they backed away from the advancing evil armies.

Shining Armor told his comrades: "Well, everypony. This is it. We either take them all on or we…"

"Look!" Spitfire shouted.

The portal opened up and Big Macintosh stepped right through it on the other side.

Big Mac stared down the army of soldiers and changelings that glared at him.

"You attacked my sister…" Big Mac began as he started kicking against the ground with his hind leg.

The changelings hissed.

"Posing as my cousin…" he continued as he kicked faster.

They hissed again.

"Seriously injuring her…"

Another hiss.

"Kidnapping her…"

Yet another hiss.

"And her friends…"

The soldiers got into battle stance.

"You attacked my family."

The henchponies stepped towards him.

"And **now** you threaten my new friends!?" Big Mac threatened as he was now kicking at full speed.

The soldiers and changelings started looking at him nervously.

"WELL THEN, IT'S TIME FOR A **BIG MAC STAAAAMPEEEEDE!"**

Big Macintosh roared as he charged at full speed towards the evil armies. When he collided, countless soldiers and changelings were sent flying through the air. The other five cheered him on as he continued to plow right through the sea of changelings and soldiers. When he finally reached the center, he checked on his friends.

"Everypony okay?" Big Mac asked the others.

"We are now that you're here." Sassy answered.

"Thanks, Big Mac. We thought we were finished there." Shining replied.

"Now that where all here, let's celebrate!" Cheese said.

" **Yay, Big Mac!"** Derpy cheered.

"I'm afraid we still have work to do, everypony." Spitfire said glaring at the evil forces who were starting to come to.

All six ponies suddenly felt a resurgence of energy and health as the five necklaces lit up. Suddenly, from out of the sky, the Element of Magic crown lowered and landed on Shining's head. The six then each got into a battle ready stance as a majority of the soldiers and changelings were back up on their hooves. The eyes of the ponies all lit up. Six beams of energy shot out of the Elements and blasted a huge portion of the soldiers and changelings away. The quantity of henchmen now was considerably smaller, but there were still plenty left.

"Alright, Shining Armor. It's your call." Spitfire said.

Shining Armor turned to the others and said: "For now we should split up in groups of two and divide them. So far we've been taking them on by ourselves. We can be more effective if we use a bit of teamwork. Sassy. You team with me. Our unicorn combined unicorn magic can be even more powerful than alone. Spitfire and Derpy. You take it to the skies. Ambush enemies from above. And Cheese Sandwich and Big Mac. You two know what to do."

Both gave a smug wink at Shining before everypony went charging into battle.

Shining and Sassy each shot sparks at the henchponies. Then they each touched horns and released a huge energy blast knocking back several soldiers. A group of changelings came charging at the two unicorns. Shining and Sassy just stood there with their backs to the moat as they waited until they were close enough. They levitated the changelings over their heads and threw them against the stone wall above the moat. They both turned around to see two more soldiers running at them full speed.

"Now!" Shining Armor shouted as they teleported away. The two soldiers stopped just on the edge of the moat. Shining and Sassy reappeared right behind the soldiers and bucked them over the edge and into the moat.

Shining and Sassy brohoofed at their accomplishment.

Shining congratulated Sassy: "Excellent job!"

"Thanks. Hey Shining. Is there a chance that any of the other guards are single? Sassy asked flirtatiously.

Shining thought about it and said: "I'll see about that once we save Equestria.

Spitfire and Derpy were hovering above a group of soldiers. The two pegasi flew upside down in the direction of the soldiers. Just as they were directly above the front of the soldiers, they did a curve dive and rammed into two of the soldiers, thus knocking down all the soldiers like dominoes. Suddenly a swarm of changelings appeared behind them.

Spitfire turned to Derpy and said: "Now, here's what I want you to do." And whispered in Derpy's ear.

"You got that?" Spitfire asked. Derpy nodded.

"Alright, GO!" Spitfire shouted as she and Derpy dashed straight towards the wall of the castle and the changelings chased right behind. Just as they were about to hit the wall, Spitfire shouted "NOW!" as they made sharp turns in opposite directions alongside of the wall with changelings following them. Then they both curved upwards in a semi loop before slanting downwards in a crisscross. This made the two changeling teams who followed them crash into each other and fall to the ground.

"Woohoo! We did it, Spitfire." Derpy cheered.

"You know, Derpy. Have you ever considered becoming a Wonderbolt?" Spitfire asked.

Derpy smiled widely.

Finally, Cheese Sandwich and Big Macintosh were using a simple ground game with hoof to hoof combat. Big Mac was applebucking several soldiers. He even managed to take out ten of them with a single buck. While Cheese Sandwich was using his gags against the evil army such as pies to the faces, his party cannon, hoof buzzer, and giant whack-a-mole mallet. It eventually came down to just ten soldiers and they marched towards them in a triangle formation.

Cheese Sandwich turned to Big Mac and smugly asked.: "Big Mac. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac answered smugly.

Cheese Sandwich curled up into a ball and Big Mac positioned himself with his hind legs right behind Cheese.

"Ready?" Cheese asked.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac answered.

Big Mac bucked Cheese Sandwich, who rolled full speed towards the soldiers. As he approached, the soldiers screamed in fear. Cheese Sandwich collided and sent the soldiers flying in all sorts of directions.

"Strike!" Big Mac grinned.

Cheese Sandwich rejoined Big Mac and said: "You know, you and I could make a great team. We could call it "Mac 'N' Cheese"! Get it!"

Big Mac just stated: "Eeyup."

The two earth ponies were rejoined by the other four and they cheered and hoofbumped each other.

Shining Armor turned to the others and said: "Great work, everypony! You know, I probably wouldn't have survived without each and everyone of you. And I'm really glad to have you all as friends."

The other five smiled at his statement. But they also started to look around.

"Shining Armor. Where's Spike?" Derpy asked.

Shining Armor stated: "Spike was captured by Sombra and Chrysalis just before the soldiers and changelings attacked. He's probably being held with Twilight and the others."

Suddenly the drawbridge lowered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save them." Cheese Sandwich cheered.

The ponies all charged across the drawbridge and into the castle. The castle looked even darker and scarier on the inside. The décor looked very gothic. Not too surprising considering who's castle it was.

Sassy shivered as she looked at the scenery and said: "This is far worse a place than I imagined."

"Well, Where are they keeping Twilight and the others?" Big Mac asked.

The voice of the cloaked pony spoke: "Follow the torches of red."

Suddenly the pathway with torches lit up with red flames leading from the main hallway down a corridor. The six ponies followed the trail down the corridor which turned right. After 20 feet, the torches turned left. They led to a tall staircase heading upwards. At the top of the stairs was a door. The ponies opened it, and it lead to a huge armory that looked like a battle arena.

A voice yelled out to them from above the center of the floor: "Guys! Up here!"

It was Spike, still trapped in the bubble.

"Spike! Don't worry. We'll get you down!" Shining Armor called as he and the other ponies ran to the center of the room.

"NO! IT'S A TRAP!" Spike called back.

Just then a huge ring of flames shot up and completely surrounded the arena. Then, they heard the evil laughter as King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis walked through the flames and into perfect view.

"Well, If it isn't the Elements of Harmony B-Team!" roared Sombra.

"What makes you think you can be better heroes than the originals?" laughed Chrysalis.

Shining Armor glared at those two monsters and shouted: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND HER FRIENDS?!"

Chrysalis explained: "Oh are you six in for a rude awakening! The good news is that we've magically healed the injuries they were given by my precious babies. However, we did that under the condition that they get, shall we say, an 'attitude adjustment'."

Sombra and Chrysalis let out an evil laugh as one by one, the Mane Six each walked out into full view of the six new heroes. Twilight Sparkle, then Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and finally Rarity. All six walked out unscathed and fully healthy. But this time their colors were all a darker shade and they had an evil glare in their eyes.

Shining Armor and the other heroes looked on in horror at the sight before them. They couldn't believe it. The Mane Six, the **very** ponies who represented friendship and harmony and whom everypony could look up to and rely upon for guidance and love, had now joined the forces of evil.

Shining Armor shouted: "Noooooo! How can this happen? This cannot be for real!"

"SHUT UP!" Twilight hissed at her brother.

She continued: "With King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis as our **new** teachers. We will **destroy** you. **Then Celestia will fall! THEN ALL OF EQUESTRIA WILL BE OURS!"**

Twilight and the other Mane Five let out an evil laugh.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N:** Pretty shocking twist wouldn't you say. I'm sorry this didn't come out sooner, but I've been having issues with other stuff. But the next chapter is the conclusion. I'm hoping to have it out before the Season 7 premiere.

Be sure to rate and review. Until the next greenlighting.


	4. Heroes at Last

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Little Pony. Hasbro does.

 **A/N:** Here's the last chapter as an early Christmas present.I got the idea of turning the Mane 6 evil from watching the Equestria Girls Friendship Games movie and Midnight Sparkle. So, I thought what would happen if the Mane 6 ponies were turned evil? How will they show it?

On with the fic.

HARMONY'S NEW HEROES

 _Part 4 (Conclusion): Heroes at Last._

Shining Armor and his friends looked on with horror. The Mane Six glared at them with evil grins while Chrysalis and Sombra let out an evil laughter.

Shining Armor stepped forward and confronted them. "Twilight. You can't be evil. You and your friends represent the Elements of Harmony more so than we do."

"Oh, we're just as true to our Elements as before," Twilight snarled.

"Just as honest…" Applejack stated.

"Just as loyal…" Rainbow Dash added.

"Just as filled with laughter…" Pinkie Pie grinned evilly.

"Just as kind…" Fluttershy whispered intimidatingly.

"Just as generous…" Rarity hissed.

"And just as magical as before," Twilight boasted.

Queen Chrysalis stepped forward and added: "Only this time they won't be using their respective elements to **help** ponies."

"Instead, they'll be using them as weapons to help us take over Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale and ALL of Equestria! **And we will destroy ANYPONY who tries to stop us!"** Sombra roared.

The six new Element wielders glared at the two monsters and the corrupted Mane Six.

Shining Armor stepped forward and challenged: "Well you won't get away with this. _We'll_ stop you! Right, everypony?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac agreed as the other 4 nodded determinedly.

"HA! Try us!" Twilight hissed as she blasted Shining and his friends with a laser beam from her horn.

Suddenly, the new heroes felt themselves stuck to the ground by some sticky green slime. They tried with all their strength, they tried flying, they even tried to teleport out with magic, but it was too strong.

Twilight laughed as she flew up to Spike in the bubble.

"As for you, Spike. I'm going to give you _one_ chance to save yourself. Join us in our conquest of Equestria!" Twilight demanded.

"NEVER! I won't partake in such evil. No matter whatyou do to me, I WON'T DO IT!" Spike shouted back, pounding on the inside.

"Suit yourself." Twilight frowned and used her horn to turn the bubble into an hourglass with a glowing green liquid filling the top and Spike trapped in the bottom. Spike continued to pound on the inside.

"Save it! You're going to be joining us soon," Twilight scoffed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Spike asked.

"The liquid above you is a special venom that will permanently transform you into a vicious, fire breathing monster! Over the course of one hour, it will slowly drain through and fill your cell, right up until it covers the _very top_ of your spikey head. And then, once it's consumed your whole body, you will be nothing more than a giant, reptilian monster of mayhem and destruction," Twilight explained.

Spike was horrified. He imagined he'd be a far worse dragon than those such as Garble and the others. He'd show no love or friendship anymore. He'd just be a tool for death and destruction. Smashing, tearing, and roasting places and ponies. Even those who were once his friends. Nevertheless, Spike's willpower wouldn't be broken.

Twilight turned the switch on it and rapidly, little drops of the green liquid began dripping on Spike's head before she flew back down to the others.

"AND NOW! ALL EQUESTRIA SHALL BE AT OUR MERCY! ONWARD!" Sombra roared as he, the Mane Six, and several of Sombra's soldiers charged out of the room.

Queen Chrysalis turned to the heroes and said, "I'll join them shortly, but first, my babies haven't been fed yet. I'd say let's have them snack on Harmony's second-rate team."

Several Changelings surrounded the Element wielders from a distance.

"Let them have a chance to watch our work _before_ you finish them off," Chrysalis said as she made several holograms of various parts of Equestria appear in front of the ponies. After that, she took off after Sombra and the others.

 **Canterlot Castle:**

Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth, worried about the whole situation. Luna, Cadance, Sunset, Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst weren't feeling that much better either. Suddenly, a Royal Guard burst into the throne room.

"PRINCESS! We've got a major problem outside!" the guard shouted with a frightened look on his face.

Celestia and the others galloped up to the balcony and looked out across Canterlot. Black clouds were completely engulfing the skies as far as the eyes could see. The clouds were producing thunder and lighting, but they could also see something else coming out of the clouds. There were hundreds upon thousands of Changelings and evil soldiers swooping down from the skies above.

Celestia had a look of fear on her face as she turned to the others and shouted, "IT'S AN INVASION!"

Everypony charged back to the throne room as every door, window and secret entryway into Canterlot Castle was sealed shut.

Outside, it was utter mayhem. Changelings and Sombra's soldiers were swooping down from above, firing lasers at various buildings and chasing after frightened pony civilians. The scenes were very much the same in Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and the rest of Equestria.

Even though entrance to the castle was made impossible to normal ponies, Celestia knew that it would only be a matter of time. Suddenly, the doors of Canterlot Castle burst open without resistance and the Royal Guards were swept off their hooves. The evil forces charged into the castle and burst into the throne room. They began to slowly advance with their weapons drawn on the Princesses.

Suddenly, two puffs of smoke levitated above the Changelings and soldiers and landed right in front of them before transforming into King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis.

"So Celestia, we meet again." Chrysalis hissed.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO DISGRACES WANT?!" Celestia shouted at the evil king and queen.

"You are just about to witness the **end** of your reign in Equestria and the **beginning** of ours!" Sombra roared.

"THOU SHALT **NEVER** REIGN OVER EQUESTRIA! WE SHALL DEFEAT THEE!" Luna shouted back at the villains.

Sombra and Chrysalis laughed at them.

"Oh, really? Well we have just the key that will ensure our victory." Chrysalis replied.

"And what would _that_ be?" Cadance asked.

Suddenly, a lavender flame appeared in front of them before turning into none other than Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia's eyes widened and the look on her face turned from one of shock to one of absolute horror.

"Twilight…. NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Celestia shouted.

"SILENCE!" Twilight shouted back at her now-former mentor as she continued, "With Sombra and Chrysalis as my _new_ teachers, I will be able gain ALL the most powerful magic in Equestria. And once I have obtained it all, I, Twilight Sparkle, shall become THE MOST POWERFUL ALICORN IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA. Even more powerful than YOU!"

Twilight let out an evil laugh as she shot a laser beam at Celestia, Luna, and Cadance, trapping them in the green slime. Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, and Sunburst charged to help, but Twilight trapped them each in bubbles and levitated them above the ground. Twilight once again let out an evil laugh. Celestia and the others looked on with sadness and horror at the harsh reality that Sombra and Chrysalis were winning the war. Worst of all, they were using Celestia's prized student and the Princess of Friendship to do it.

 **Cloudsdale:**

The situation was the same. Swarms of Changelings and Sombra's soldiers were attacking the ponies and causing chaos and destruction in their wake. However, the Wonderbolts were managing to put up a fight using their evasive skills, but even that wasn't enough. There were just too many of them, and the Wonderbolts were exhausted from the chase.

As the Cloudsdale Pegasi were being terrorized, many of them were shocked to see a familiar face hovering amongst the villains. The Wonderbolts and Scootaloo were particularly stunned as to who it was. Rainbow Dash.

"DASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Soarin asked.

"Why are you with these monsters? You were always loyal to the side of good!" Fleetfoot exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash glared at them and answered flatly, "Under orders, I have to assist the Changelings and Sombra's soldiers in their mission to take over Equestria. And I MUST be loyal to them _and_ to their cause!"

The ponies all looked horrified at the words coming from their fellow Wonderbolt.

"But, Rainbow Dash, you've always been loyal to us, as well as your friends and family. How could you join up with such horrible creatures? HOW!?" Scootaloo shouted.

Rainbow Dash just stared at her "little sister" then turned to the evil army and said, "Do what you want with them."

 **Sweet Apple Acres: Ponyville:**

The situation was just as bad, if not worse, in Ponyville as anyplace else in Equestria. The combined forces all over the town were destroying buildings and attacking innocent ponies everywhere. At Sweet Apple Acres, it was no different.

Braeburn turned and checked to see that everypony was present and safe in the barn. He sighed a relief when he saw Applebloom and Babs come to the front.

Suddenly there was a huge pounding on the barn door. All the Apples huddled together in fear, hoping that the changelings would go away. But the barn door crashed open and there appeared Applejack with a sinister glare on her face.

"Applejack! Yer alright! It's so great ta see ya!" Applebloom cheered.

But Applejack just scoffed at her sister. "Oh, shut it, ya annoyin' lil' pest."

Applebloom was both shocked and hurt by this outburst.

"Applejack! What in tarnation did ya say that for?" Braeburn asked.

"Well, speakin' of annoyin', if it ain't mah blabbermouth, goofball cousin," Applejack snarled at Braeburn.

"What has gotten into ya, Sugar Cube? Yer _never_ this mean or nasty with anypony!" Granny Smith accused.

"Ah'm just bein' honest, ya senile old hag! Always wakin' up in the middle of the night and shoutin' that there are timber wolves attackin' the farm."

To hear those words coming from her granddaughter were heartbreaking for Granny Smith. But Applejack wasn't finished. She turned to the rest of the ponies and continued:

"Y'all are a bunch of fools! Each and every last one of ya!"

"Where's Big Mac?" Applebloom asked.

"HA! He and the others are trapped at King Sombra's castle and are about to be Changeling chow real soon. Me and the other five are takin' over Equestria!" Applejack cackled as the other Apples watched in horror.

 **Sugarcube Corner:**

Bon Bon and the other Sugarcube Corner patrons were huddled in the back room to hide from the soldiers and changelings. Mr. and Mrs. Cake came in, trying to calm down the crying twins.

"Is everypony here? Are we all safe?" Carrot Cake asked as he cradled Pumpkin.

"It looks like it. Everypony's all here," Cup Cake responded as she was cuddling Pound.

"WAIT!" Bon Bon shouted.

"Lyra is waiting outside! She's in trouble! **I got to help her!** "

"Don't go out there! **It's dangerous!** " One of the other ponies warned her.

But it was too late. Bon Bon unlocked the door and charged outside. She saw her best friend, Lyra Heartstrings, quivering in fear out in the street. She galloped up to her, but as soon as she got there, "Lyra" transformed into a changeling and hissed at Bon Bon.

She screamed and tried galloping away, but stumbled and fell flat on her face. As she tried getting back to her hooves, she heard very familiar laughter. She turned her head and she saw none other than Pinkie Pie. Yet, she was pointing her hoof at the fallen cream-colored pony and laughing rather mockingly at her.

"HA, HA, HA! Oh, you're such a klutzy-klutz, Bon Bon. You look SO pathetic! You should have seen the look on your face when you learned that was a changeling and not your bestest friend, Lyra!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

The real Lyra ran up to her best friend and helped her up. Both Lyra and Bon Bon glared at Pinkie and asked angrily, "What in Equestria has gotten into you!?"

Pinkie Pie answered mockingly, "Just trying to have some laughs. What's the matter, you party poopers? Can't you take any jokes anymore? Here, maybe these will cheer you up!"

Pinkie presented two cream pies to Lyra and Bon Bon. But before they could react, Pinkie slapped them in the faces with said pies.

Pinkie continued laughing at them. "What's the matter? You ponies make messes of yourselves? Well why not just 'wash up' then?"

Pinkie tossed a bucket full of water on the two ponies and laughed at them. Just then, Maud walked up to Pinkie and confronted her.

"Pinkie. Stop this now. This isn't the way you express your laughter," Maud scolded in her monotone voice.

"Oh, come off it, Maud. You're just so gloomy and you don't know how to have fun!" Pinkie laughed. "Here, why don't we just shake hooves and not argue. Okey dokey lokey?" Pinkie asked extending her hoof.

Just as Maud grabbed Pinkie's hoof, she felt an electrical shock run through her whole body. Yet she remained stone faced.

Maud fell back and looked up at her sister, who laughed cruelly as she showed her hoof buzzer.

 **Carousel Boutique:**

Octavia Melody was searching through the Boutique, when she noticed Rarity at the end of the door to the back room. However, Octavia noticed something strange about Rarity: she had a crazy look in her eyes and a rather creepy looking grin.

"Looking for something?!" Rarity asked.

"Um. I'm looking for something for my upcoming concert. Is there…" Octavia asked uncomfortably before being interrupted.

"Take this dress!" Rarity said.

Octavia looked uneasily at Rarity as she said: "But I haven't tried it on yet. I don't even know what it is."

" **Take. The dress!"** Rarity hissed.

Octavia turned around to exit the shop when the door burst open with Vinyl Scratch entering and slamming the door.

Vinyl went up to Octavia, panting and with a look of fear on her face.

"Changelings and evil soldiers! They're **everywhere!** " Vinyl shouted in fright.

Vinyl and Octavia looked out the window and saw everything that was going on. Changelings and Sombra's soldiers, firing lasers, chasing innocent ponies and causing all around chaos.

The two musical ponies turned back to Rarity, who still had that crazed look on her face.

"Pretty soon, thanks to me and the other five, _all_ of Equestria will be under the command of Sombra and Chrysalis," Rarity cackled.

"Has she gone whack or something?" Vinyl asked.

"Just do as I say and take as _many_ of the dresses here as possible!" Rarity responded.

"But we don't have enough money for so many dresses," Octavia argued.

"JUST TAKE THEM!" Rarity hissed.

Just then, Hondo Flanks, Cookie Crumbles, and Sweetie Belle came in from the back room.

"What's going on here?" Hondo asked as he was shocked to see Rarity acting intimidating towards some customers.

"Rarity! How did you get back? Why are you acting so strange?" Cookie asked.

"We're **clearing out!** EVERYTHING must go! Take anything and EVERYTHING!" Rarity answered threateningly.

"But Rarity, this is a business, why would you be so forceful with the inventory?" Hondo asked.

"I'm JUST BEING GENEROUS!" Rarity answered.

"Yes. But you're usually not this… vicious about it," Sweetie Belle responded.

"Well meet the _new_ Rarity. And you're ALL going to be taking something from here. Whether you want it…. **OR NOT!** " Rarity cackled as everypony watched in horror."

 **Ponyville Hospital:**

Dr. Whooves wearily walked down the hallway. As he passed by the ICU, he looked in at the ponies all hooked up to life support machines. As he turned around a corner, he was shocked to see Fluttershy standing right in front of him.

"Fluttershy! W-W-What are you doing here?" Dr. Whooves asked nervously.

"Just here to help these poor, hurt ponies," Fluttershy answered in gentle, yet sinister tone.

Fluttershy walked past Dr. Whooves and straight into the ICU. Dr. Whooves followed right behind.

"Aw. All these poor, poor, ponies are suffering very badly, what with having to be hooked up to life support in order to live. I think it's time to end their misery!" Fluttershy grinned as she looked at each of the injured ponies each lying in their beds.

Dr. Whooves instantly grabbed onto Fluttershy's wings. "You're not going to shut down these life support systems, are you?"

"What, you _want_ these ponies to suffer?" Fluttershy sneered at Dr. Whooves.

Whooves pulled Fluttershy out of the ICU and stood in front of the door. "What in Equestria has gotten into you, Fluttershy? The Fluttershy we know would never do this to anypony!"

"Well, I guess you could say I found a whole new way to express kindness. Now stand aside, Dr. Whooves, while I show some 'mercy' to these ponies," Fluttershy hissed as she shoved Whooves aside and marched straight up to one of the plugs to the life machines.

However, Whooves was able to grab her legs and swiftly drag her out of the room. "Where's Derpy?"

"She and the others are about to be put out of their misery by the Changelings back at Sombra's castle, while we take over Equestria!" Fluttershy boasted while letting out evil laughter.

 **Sombra's Castle:**

Shining Armor and the other five were still struggling to free themselves from the slime while looking on in horror at the Mane Six's heinous acts against everypony in Equestria. The Changelings started to move very slowly toward the wielders of the Elements. The bottom of the hourglass that Spike was trapped in was a third of the way filled with the venom, and still filling.

"There has to be some way to free ourselves," Shining grunted as he continued to struggle.

"It's too strong. We're Changeling food," Cheese Sandwich moped.

"We've failed. Equestria is **doomed**!" Sassy Saddles cried.

Big Macintosh turned to them. "Now, wait just a minute. We can't just give up. During my test, I said that I would continue fighting 'til Equestria was safe. I know for a fact that that's what Twilight and the others would do. So, I intend to do so as well."

The other ponies looked at Big Mac before Spitfire spoke up. "So do I."

"But how do we get out of this goo?" Derpy asked.

Suddenly, Spike burped up a scroll that appeared out of the hourglass and floated down before it floated right in front of Shining Armor's face and opened. The scroll read:

TO ESCAPE FROM THE SLIME,

YOU MUST FIGURE OUT THE CURE TO THE EVIL SPELL

THAT TWILIGHT AND THE OTHERS ARE UNDER.

HERE'S A CLUE:

LOOK AT WHAT THEY'RE DOING.

The six of them looked at the holograms of the Mane Six's evil actions.

Derpy was the first to speak up. "All I know is what Fluttershy is doing is not 'kindness' at all."

Suddenly, the slime released Derpy. The other five looked at her in amazement.

"What did I say?" Derpy asked.

"You just figured out how to break the spell!" Shining answered.

"Eeyup! And Applejack should know that's no way to show honesty with anypony!" Big Mac stated as he pulled himself free of the slime.

"Rainbow Dash is being loyal to the wrong ponies, and that's denying true loyalty," Spitfire said as she was freed.

"There's a right and wrong way to show laughter, and Pinkie Pie is doing it wrong!" Cheese Sandwich shouted as he leaped free.

"Rarity shouldn't use generosity in that manner. She knows better than that," Sassy Saddles stated as the slime released her.

"And the _real_ Twilight wouldn't use magic in that sort of manner. She's the Princess of Friendship, and friendship is magic!" Shining Armor boasted as the slime completely vanished.

As the Changelings hissed in shock at the ponies escaping, the six ponies got into their battle stances.

"Alright everypony. Let's deal with these Changelings and go save Equestria!" Shining said to the others.

The other five agreed as they charged at the Changelings.

Shining and Big Mac charged towards a small group of Changelings. Suddenly they stopped. Shining levitated the Changelings and dropped each one as they were bucked by Big Mac one at a time into a stone wall, knocking them unconscious. Big Mac and Shining brohoofed after.

Cheese and Derpy set up a cannon aimed upwards and Derpy jumped in.

"Presenting the 'Pony Cannonball Muffin Juggler,' Derpy Hooves!" Cheese Sandwich announced.

Cheese fired off the cannon and Derpy flew through the air juggling a bunch of muffins. Derpy threw the muffins in the faces of the Changelings. Each one was a direct hit. The Changelings scurried away, spitting and coughing.

Finally, Sassy and Spitfire were fighting off the remaining few Changelings, using bucks, punches, and magic shots.

Spitfire turned to Sassy and asked: "Is there anything you have in those bags we can use?"

Sassy looked into her saddlebags and brought out a bunch of spools of thread.

"All I have are these," Sassy answered disappointedly.

Spitfire thought for a moment before responding. "Those'll work! Hold them all up."

Sassy held out all the spools from her saddlebag. Spitfire grabbed a few and sped off around each of the remaining Changelings, one at a time. When she was finished, the Changelings were all hogtied and gagged with thread. The six ponies cheered.

"Great job, everypony. But this is no time to celebrate," Shining told the others as he pointed up towards Spike.

The bottom of the hourglass was almost halfway full.

"But how do we save him?" Sassy asked.

The cloaked pony appeared. "The only way to save Spike is to break the spell on your friends. Now go. Be the heroes you were meant to be and save Equestria!"

He suddenly disappeared, and a huge vortex appeared at the door.

"Alright, everypony. It's time. You all know what to do. Even if that means having to fight them," Shining stated to the others.

None of them even liked the idea of having to physically harm their friends. But they weren't just going to let them continue to terrorize Equestria. They each gave an affirmative nod.

"Good luck, everypony," Shining concluded as they each charged through the vortex.

 **Equestria:**

Pinkie was still doing pranks that bullies pull. Fluttershy was still trying to "mercy kill" ICU patients with Dr. Whooves still preventing her. Rainbow Dash was still attacking pegasi without question. Rarity was still force-selling her dresses to patrons. Applejack was still telling hurtful truths to her family. Twilight was draining the magic from the princesses and her unicorn friends while the as Sombra and Chrysalis watched on, and the Changelings and soldiers were still terrorizing the citizens.

However, through six separate portals, the Element wielders charged through and headed to stop their Mane Six counterparts, charging through several soldiers and Changelings along the way.

Big Macintosh charged across the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres. He plowed through every Changeling and soldier like a raging bull until he reached the barn. There was a large pounding on the doors from the outside that frightened the Apple family on the inside. Suddenly, the doors of the barn burst open, knocking evil Applejack flat on her face. And there stood Big Mac with an army of knocked out Changelings and soldiers lying all over the over the orchard behind him.

"BIG MAC! Yer alright!" Applebloom cheered as the rest of the family likewise rejoiced.

"Eeyup! It'll take more than some super strong slime to get the better of Big Macintosh!" he boasted.

"Ya may've escaped. But what makes ya think that a stallion that owns a stuffed pony doll and has dressed in drag fer an event can stop me?!" Applejack growled at her big brother.

"Applejack. I'll have ya know that Smarty Pants was because of Twilight's spell to get everypony to like and want it. As for the Orchard Blossom get up, I assumed that the Sisterhooves Social was a mares and fillies only sorta thing. It's a good thing that since then, they've started a Brotherhooves Social and a Co-ed Siblinghooves Social. But the point is that even though I have my softer moments now and then, I am still ONE HUNDRED PERCENT **PURE STALLION!** " Big Mac shouted.

Applejack growled at Big Mac ready to pounce as her brother continued.

"Applejack. I'm going to do _whatever it takes_ to free you from your evil state. If it means having to fight you, SO BE IT!"

Cheese Sandwich drove his party tank through the streets of Ponyville, blasting every Changeling and evil solder with pies. He stopped once he reached Sugarcube corner and sprayed green slime in the face of evil Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie tumbled on the ground, wiped the slime out of her eyes and shouted at the tank. "Hey! _Nopony_ shoots slime in the face of Pinkie Pie and gets away with it!"

Cheese Sandwich stuck his head out to the cheers of the innocent ponies victimized by Pinkie's cruel pranks.

Cheese jumped out of the tank and got in Pinkie's scowling face saying. "This time the joke's on _you_ , Pinkie."

Sassy Saddles galloped across Ponyville, dodging and firing sparks at any enemies that tried to attack. She charged right up to the door of the Carousel Boutique and charged in.

Evil Rarity was still forcing the dresses on the patrons until Sassy creeped up from behind and levitated her up five feet above the center of the store.

"That's enough, Rarity!" Sassy stated as she dropped Rarity on her face.

Rarity's family and the patrons cheered at the sight of Sassy.

"The Carousel Boutique is closed for the day, everypony. Get to safety, NOW!" Sassy said as everypony cleared the area and went into the house connecting the boutique.

Sassy and Rarity stared each other down.

Derpy flew into Ponyville Hospital and up to the receptionist.

"Oh! Where's the ICU?" Derpy asked worriedly.

"Take the elevator up to the fourth floor, take a right down the hall, turn left, and it will be on your right," the receptionist answered.

Derpy thanked the receptionist and galloped to the elevators. She tapped the "up" button and anxiously galloped in place. Once the doors opened, she hit the "4" button and stood anxiously waiting. As soon as the elevator reached the fourth floor, Derpy zoomed down the hall and turned left. She saw Dr. Whooves still struggling to keep evil Fluttershy out of the ICU. Derpy dashed at Fluttershy and tackled her.

Dr. Whooves looked up with relief and joy. "Derpy! Am I glad to see that you're okay!"

"Doctor. It's a good thing you're doing, protecting these injured ponies. But you'd better go. There are more injured ponies out there that need help. I'll deal with Fluttershy. Get going." Derpy said as she hugged Whooves goodbye.

Dr. Whooves left and Derpy turned to Fluttershy.

"You leave those ICU patients alone!" Derpy stated as she and Fluttershy stared each other down.

Spitfire dashed throughout Cloudsdale, tackling Changelings and Sombra's soldiers until she found her fellow Wonderbolts and Scootaloo in the Wonderbolt training area, cornered by evil Rainbow Dash and a group of Sombra's soldiers. Spitfire swooped in and knocked the soldiers down like dominoes before ramming into Rainbow Dash, staggering her in midair.

The Wonderbolts and Scootaloo cheered as Spitfire landed in front of them.

Spitfire turned to the others and shouted: "Get Scootaloo to safety, and go help any other civilians you can find. I'll deal with Rainbow Dash."

The Wonderbolts took Scootaloo and flew off, while Spitfire and Rainbow Dash stared each other down.

"Time to show you who you what happens when you're loyal to the wrong ponies!" Spitfire said.

Shining Armor reached the gates of Canterlot Castle and pulled the doors open with his magic. He charged through the hallways, blasting and knocking every Changeling and evil soldier that tried to stop him out of his way until he reached the throne room. When the doors of the throne room burst open, everypony turned toward the door and saw Shining and several Canterlot Royal Guards standing in the entryway and staring defiantly at the scene.

King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis were sitting triumphantly on the throne. Off to the side, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were still trapped in the slime while evil Twilight Sparkle was draining their magic from their horns into an orb placed on a pedestal in the center of the room. Hovering above the room were Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Sunburst each trapped in bubbles. The room was filled with no less than 20 Changelings and Sombra's soldiers, each.

"It's time to put an end to your evil reign, Sombra and Chrysalis. And to bring my sister and her friends back," Shining Armor shouted as he and the Royal Guard entered the room.

Sombra, Chrysalis, and Twilight laughed.

"Soon, this crystal orb will be full, and ALL the magic of the Alicorn Princesses will be MINE!" Twilight laughed.

"There is NO WAY you can win now!" Sombra roared.

"Do you think you can stop us with that pathetic army you call a 'Royal Guard'?" Chrysalis hissed.

"Watch us! Guards! Battle stations!" Shining ordered as the rest of the Guard drew their weapons.

The Changelings hissed, and the evil soldiers growled as they drew their weapons.

"For Celestia! For Canterlot! FOR EQUESTRIA!" Shining shouted as he and the Royal Canterlot Guard charged against the combined evil forces.

As the Guards were laying waste to the Changelings and Sombra's soldiers, Shining Armor galloped at full speed, bucking and shooting sparks at any enemies that attacked him. He charged at Twilight and tackled her to the ground, thus stopping the draining. Before Twilight could retaliate though, Shining Armor jumped to his hooves and galloped to the orb. Shining bucked the pedestal over, and smashed the orb with his back hooves. Much to the horror of Sombra and Chrysalis, the energy drained from the orb escaped and returned to the horns of Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. The three Princesses used their combined magic to make the slime disappear. The bubbles released Sunset, Starlight, Trixie and Sunburst. The Canterlot Royal Guard tossed Sombra's soldiers and the Changelings out of the throne room like bags of garbage.

Much to the horror of Sombra and Chrysalis, the energy drained from the orb escaped and returned to the horns of Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. The three Princesses used their combined magic to make the slime disappear. The bubbles released Sunset, Starlight, Trixie and Sunburst. The Canterlot Royal Guard tossed Sombra's soldiers and the Changelings out of the throne room like bags of garbage.

Shining Armor turned to the rest of the Royal Guard and ordered: "Excellent job, everypony. Now go out into the town and take back Canterlot! I'll save my sister."

"Yes, Captain!" the guardsponies responded as they charged out the door.

Shining Armor turned to an angry Sombra, Chrysalis, and Twilight.

" **That's it!** This time it's between you and me in a fight to the death. Brother!" Twilight snarled at Shining.

"I _will_ fight you, but only to save you, Twiley!" Shining answered back.

"But not here. Too many innocent bystanders. Somepony could get caught in the crossfire," Celestia insisted.

"Very well, then. There's only one place fitting for a final battle for both sides." Sombra said.

Suddenly, Sombra, Chrysalis, The Mane Six, and the new Element wielders were transported out of Equestria.

 **Unknown Dimension:**

The twelve ponies found themselves in a world with six large, elevated platforms. The platforms all surrounded a tall flat rock with King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis standing atop and watching everything. And hovering above the rock was the hourglass with Spike trapped inside, and the venom was now at least two thirds of the way full and still filling.

The Mane Six and new Element wielders landed on one of each of the six platforms in pairs. The matchups were the new Element representative facing off against their corrupted predecessors. Cheese Sandwich VS Pinkie Pie, Derpy Hooves VS Fluttershy, Spitfire VS Rainbow Dash, Sassy Saddles VS Rarity, Big Macintosh VS Applejack, and Shining Armor VS Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Both sides stared the other down. Flames surrounded each of the platforms the ponies were on, preventing anypony from escaping. The entire place illuminated an evil dark red, then, within a blink of an eye, the battles were on.

Pinkie Pie threw a bunch of pies at Cheese, who dodged each one successfully. Cheese retaliated with shooting cheese balloons from a bazooka. Pinkie dodged most of them, but knocked one of them back in Cheese's face with a baseball bat. Pinkie followed up with another pie throw, but Cheese caught the pie with a large elastic band slingshot the pie back in Pinkie's face.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISS NICE PIE!" an angry Pinkie shouted as she brought out her party cannon.

Pinkie shot out frosting from the cannon. Cheese dodged each one while he hopped in a small tank. Cheese fired out water balloons from his tank at Pinkie. Each one was a direct hit. Once he cornered Pinkie up just up to the flame barrier, Cheese jumped out of the tank and slowly walked up to Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie fell to her knees and put her hooves up as if to surrender.

"Alright, Cheese. I surrender. You win. Shake hooves?" Pinkie said rather half-heartedly.

Cheese could see that this could be a trick. But he also extended his hoof to shake. Once the hooves touched, there was a major buzz in the hooves, but Cheese felt nothing, much to the chagrin of Pinkie. Cheese was wearing a rubber glove to block her hoof buzzer. Cheese followed up with a pie to Pinkie's face. Pinkie staggered back until she accidentally backed into the fire barrier.

Pinkie screamed in pain as she leaped into the air and hopped around with her tail on fire. Cheese instantly sprayed Pinkie with a fire extinguisher, putting out the fire. Pinkie Pie fell to the ground and glared at Cheese Sandwich, who stood triumphantly over his corrupted idol.

Derpy and Fluttershy hovered over the ground while staring each other down.

"Please, Fluttershy. I don't want to fight you." Derpy pleaded.

"Fine then. If you won't fight me, maybe you'll fight my little friends, instead," Fluttershy quietly stated.

Suddenly, a whole group of forest critters appeared right next to Fluttershy. They all glared intimidatingly at Derpy with glowing eyes. Derpy floated backwards in fear, but stopped just before she could get to the flame wall.

"Now, my little friends, why don't you go put poor Derpy out of her misery." Fluttershy grinned evilly.

The animals charged at Derpy one by one. Derpy however, dodged the attacks simply by staying airborne. However, the birds were able keep up with and peck at Derpy. Several birds perched on Derpy's back and pecked at her constantly. Derpy felt that the birds were far stronger than any normal birds. She was unaware of her surroundings when she accidentally backed into the flame barrier. The birds all squawked in pain and fell off Derpy, before changing back into Changelings. Derpy turned to the rest of the animals.

"If the birds were Changelings, the rest of the animals must be Changelings too!" Derpy thought.

Derpy landed on the floor and charged at the attacking animals. One by one, she bucked each of the animals into the fire barrier, turning them back into Changelings. After all the bucking, there was only one animal left. Fluttershy's bear friend. Derpy looked up at the beast with fear in her eyes.

The bear swiped at Derpy, but she dodged, galloped around him, and bucked him from behind. It didn't do much to faze him. The bear turned around, but Derpy flew behind his head and bucked him again. Derpy flew in front of him and attempted a diving missile buck to the bear's chest, but the bear caught her in his claws. Derpy struggled to get free, but the bear held his grasp.

"Aw. How cute. Now give Derpy a nice, big, HUG!" Fluttershy ordered in a soft, yet sinister tone.

Before Derpy could react, the bear pulled her in and squeezed her in a hug. Derpy kicked and struggled to free herself, but her efforts were futile. She was wheezing and coughing as the bear continued to squeeze the life out of her. Derpy was losing consciousness fast, but she noticed that his nose was one inch away from her face. So, in an act of desperation, Derpy bit the bear on his nose.

The bear growled as he released Derpy and held his nose in pain. Derpy dropped to the ground and took a moment to get air back into her lungs. When Derpy saw the bear staggering from the bite, she dashed at full speed and tackled him head on into the fire barrier. The bear roared in pain before turning back into a Changeling and falling to the ground unconscious. Fluttershy saw all the Changelings laying on the ground and then looked at a determined Derpy looking back at her.

"And now it's just you and me, Fluttershy!" Derpy stated floating at her.

"Um, you wouldn't _dare_ harm somepony as kind as me. Would you?" Fluttershy asked rather nervously.

"Bring back the REAL Fluttershy!" Derpy shouted.

"Well, um, you see. I _am_ the real Fluttersh…IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Fluttershy squealed as she accidently ignited her tail in the fire wall.

Fluttershy ran around screaming as her tail was burning. Derpy obviously worried for her safety held her down on the ground and stomped out the fire on her tail. Fluttershy looked up at Derpy, who looked down on her with a determined face.

Both pegasi stood in position to attack, never taking their eyes off their opponent. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, both Spitfire and Rainbow Dash flew at each other. Most of the time, the battle was just them zooming around the battle arena. Nopony could tell who was winning as it all happened so fast. Suddenly, they both stopped nearly fifty feet above the floor. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were struggling against each other, tumbling upside down and side to side in midair. Then they started punching each other in the head, back and forth.

"Give it up, Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she punched the side of Spitfire's face.

"NO! YOU give it up! You can't win siding with those monsters," Spitfire shouted back as she punched Rainbow Dash back.

"Fine! If I can't win, I'll destroy the BOTH of us! I'll drive us both head first into the ground!" Rainbow Dash threatened.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Spitfire and flipped upside down. Slowly she ascended to as high as the fire barriers would allow. Rainbow Dash gave an evil grin as she looked down at the platform at the bottom. Spitfire sweated as she stared into Rainbow Dash's eyes with fear in her own.

Suddenly, Dash and Spitfire zoomed down at top speed before ramming into the ground with a big crash. A huge puff of smoke and debris clouded the area. As soon as the smoke cleared, however, there stood Spitfire standing over a dazed yet still very much alive Rainbow Dash, laying on her back with her body imprinting in the platform.

"How come we're still alive?" Dash grunted in pain.

"I punched you in the gut and slammed your back into the ground just before we collided. It's over, 'Rainbow Crash'!" Spitfire stated as she stood over her fellow Wonderbolt.

The two fashionista unicorns stared each other down.

"Rarity, darling. You know I don't want to resort to this," Sassy pleaded her boss and friend.

"TOO LATE! I'm going to give you everything I've got!" Rarity hissed back.

"Very well, then. Don't expect me to hold back, either!" Sassy shouted.

The battle was on. Rarity fired beams and sparks from her horn, while Sassy managed to dodge most of them. Sassy retaliated with some sparks and beams of her own. It went back in forth until Rarity used her magic to steal a long sash out of Sassy's saddlebag with her magic. She instantly wrapped it around Sassy's throat very tightly and yanked Sassy towards her. Sassy coughed and wheezed as she struggled to pull the sash off her neck. Rarity used her magic to toss Sassy around like a rag doll.

"SURRENDER NOW, OR SUFFOCATE!" Rarity hissed at Sassy.

Sassy was beginning to lose air very quickly. But she stared at Rarity and shouted, "NEVER!"

In a last-ditch effort, Sassy shot out a beam of magic that hit Rarity right in the face. Rarity rolled on the ground, covering her face in pain. Sassy quickly pulled the sash off her throat, giving herself much needed air. Rarity was about to get to her hooves and attack, but with her magic, Sassy used every spool of thread around each of Rarity's legs before tying them together, pulling Rarity off her hooves and back onto her back. Sassy trotted up to and triumphantly stood over her hogtied boss and friend.

The two Apple siblings stared each other down. Big Mac was very thankful that Applebloom, Granny Smith, and the rest of the Apple family weren't present to witness the heartbreaking sight of him fighting his own sister. But it was too late to back out now. It was this or doom for Equestria.

Applejack attacked first with as she lassoed Big Mac around his neck. Big Mac struggled to shake off the rope.

Applejack yanked the lasso as she yelled: "GIT O'ER HERE!"

But Big Mac didn't budge.

"NOPE! **YOU** GET OVER HERE!" Big Mac shouted back as he yanked the rope with all his might.

The force pulled Applejack toward Big Mac. He nailed his sister with a big clothesline, knocking her down. But Applejack got back up and clobbered her brother with a big right front hoof and he fell backwards. Applejack jumped on Big Mac, but he countered and flipped his sister over on her back. Applejack got back up and bucked Big Mac in the face, staggering him backwards. Taking advantage of the situation, she jumped on Big Mac's back and put him in a sleeper hold. Big Mac struggled to shake her off, but his sister held firm.

"Ready to go to sleep, Brother?" Applejack hissed as Big Mac was fading.

In a last-ditch effort, Big Mac knocked Applejack in the head with his right front hoof, causing her to release the sleeper hold.

"Nope!" Big Mac stated as he bronco bucked Applejack off his back.

Applejack charged at her brother, but Big Mac simply turned around and gave Applejack a huge buck to her face. Applejack's neck snapped back as she flipped over and fell right on her back. Big Macintosh walked over and stood triumphantly over his sister.

Like Big Mac, Shining Armor hated the fact that he had to fight his sister to save her. But it had to be done. He looked up and saw that Spike's little prison was now very close to being full.

Instantly, Shining Armor fired a big spark at Twilight. But Twilight teleported out of the way. Twilight appeared above him and blasted him with a big spark of her own.

"What makes you think that _your_ magic can match my much more powerful magic?" Twilight laughed at her brother.

Twilight fired another spark at Shining, but this time he blocked it with a forcefield around himself. Shining kept firing at his sister and she kept teleporting away. Twilight kept firing back, but Shining kept his shield up. Eventually Shining was getting fatigued, but Twilight wasn't even breaking a sweat. Twilight then made many duplicates of herself which surrounded Shining Armor and slowly moved in on him.

"Can you figure out which is the real me? You only have oneguess!" Twilight said sinisterly.

Shining looked around him and above him. There must have been nearly _fifty_ Twilights.

"There's only one way to find out." Shining answered.

Suddenly, Shining Armor sent out a major blast from his horn, causing all the Twilight copies to vanish and revealing the real Twilight Sparkle. Twilight fell flat on her face and Shining walked up to and looked down on her sister.

"Stop this now, Twilight. It's over!" Shining stated.

Suddenly all the platforms were merged together and reuniting the Mane Six and the new element wielders. The six heroes stared down their predecessors. Sombra and Chrysalis stood behind the Mane Six, and Spike was desperately pounding on the glass as his container was now a few minutes away from being full.

Now is the time.

"Twilight. Please snap out of it. You're not using the Elements properly!" Shining pleaded.

"What do you talking about? Aren't we just as true to the Elements as before?" Twilight scoffed.

"Aren't ah honest?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup! But you're using it wrong. We don't use honesty to put down other ponies for their flaws," Big Mac answered.

Suddenly, it looked as though Applejack was flickering back to her normal, bright color scheme. But it only lasted a second.

Figuring that it must be working, Big Mac continued. "We use our honesty to _help_ other ponies learn from their mistakes, try to overcome their flaws, and become better ponies in the long run. That's how youwere before, Applejack. That's how we Apples use our honesty. Please come back, Sis'."

Applejack started flickering back and forth between dark shades and evil and regular shade and good, like a flickering light bulb.

"What about me? Aren't I loyal?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You've been loyal to the wrong ponies. You can't just be loyal to a default," Spitfire answered.

Rainbow Dash flickered for a second.

"If you're going to be loyal to somepony, be loyal to those you feel are your friends. Why would anyponybe loyal to such monsters as Sombra and Chrysalis? The Rainbow Dash I know is always loyal to the ponies she trusts the most. I've learned to be that way from you." Spitfire concluded with a small smile.

Then Rainbow Dash was flickering like a strobe light.

"Haven't I been laughing this entire time?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You have. But it's all mean spirited laughter. Jokes and pranks. Just because it makes you laugh doesn't mean that other ponies find it funny." Cheese Sandwich answered.

Pinkie short-circuited for a moment.

"Ponies use laughter to bring happiness and joy to other ponies. To make Equestria a happier place. That's why I idolized you, Pinkie Pie. Please bring the Pinkie that inspired me to be a party pony back," Cheese Sandwich said.

Then Pinkie was flashing back and forth.

"Haven't I been trying to show kindness?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, you haven't. 'Mercy killing' does not mean 'kindness.'" Derpy responded.

Fluttershy's body blinked bright and then back to dark for a second.

"The Fluttershy _I_ know and love is kind by being nice to ponies and helping them feel better when they're feeling bad. You and I have so much in common. Despite our problems, we are still kind to everypony we've met. Please. I want _that_ Fluttershy back." Derpy said with tears in her eyes.

Then Fluttershy joined the others in flickering.

"Wait a second. If I wasn't being generous, then what _was_ I doing?" Rarity asked.

"That was being forceful with your belongings and driving yourself into poverty. That is not being generous," Sassy Saddles answered.

Rarity's body flashed bright for a second and back.

"Generosity means sharing the things you value with others. Not completely giving everything up and leaving yourself with nothing. We give to those who need and want things, so they can enjoy them all while we can still enjoy them ourselves. I learned that from you ever since I started working with you, Rarity. Please, give us back the Rarity that I know," Sassy pleaded.

Then Rarity started joining the others in flashing rapidly.

"And how is my handling of magic all wrong?" Twilight asked.

"You're obsessed with trying to obtain all the magic in Equestria for the sake of power. And you won't find true magic there." Shining answered.

Twilight began to flicker for a moment.

"The magic we all should seek comes from Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, and Generosity." Shining added as the five necklaces appeared around the necks of his friends. Shining continued.

"And they all contribute to the greatest magic anypony could ever hope to obtain. Something that you know and cherish more than anypony I know. Twilight."

A light opened over Shining Armor and the crown floated down and landed on Shining's head.

"The Magic of Friendship!"

Shining walked up to Twilight who was just standing there looking blankly at him.

"This is the kind of magic that you stand for, Twiley. You're the Princess of Friendship. The Princess of Friendship would **never** side with evil forces like King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. Please, come back to us. My LSBFF!" Shining pled with a tear in his eye.

The poison filling Spike's prison was now down to its last drops. Twilight was the last pony to start flickering, and suddenly, the Mane Six opened their mouths and shots of green energy fired into the air. The Mane Six returned to their normal color tints and fell to the ground.

Just as the last drop of poison was about to drop on the very top of Spike's head, the hourglass shattered and Spike was free. Shining Armor used his magic and levitated Spike down to safety.

"You did it! You broke the spell!" Spike said excitedly.

The six new heroes and Spike went to check on the Mane Six, who were all groaning in pain.

"OW! My hoovesies hurt again!" Pinkie Pie whined.

"And my beautiful horn is bent." Rarity cried.

"I…can't…feel…my wings!" Rainbow Dash grunted.

"YOU FOOLS! You may have foiled our plans, but at least we had a backup!" Sombra roared.

"You see. The healing of your injuries was all a part of the spell. Which means that once you are freed from your brainwashing, your injuries will all come back." Chrysalis laughed.

Shining Armor and the others carried the injured Mane Six over to a large formation of rocks. Sombra fired lasers from his horn to try and stop them. But they were able to make it to safety behind the rocks.

"Shining Armor. You and the others have to defeat Sombra and Chrysalis with the elements." Twilight said painfully.

"But Twilight. What about you and the others?" Shining asked.

"We'll be alright. It's your turn to save the day, BBBFF." Twilight nodded.

"Show those two how Wonderbolts handle things, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash added.

"Yee haw! It's your turn to be the hero, Big Mac. Go get 'em!" Applejack cheered.

"Sassy darling. Punish those ruffians!" Rarity told her friend.

"I know you'll win, but be careful, Derpy." Fluttershy said softly.

"Kick their flanks, Cheese Sandwich. Because my friends believe in you, your friends believe in you, Equestria believes in you, the writer believes in you, and most importantly. **I** believe in you." Pinkie Pie concluded.

"Spike, you stay with them." Shining said as he and the other five galloped out into the arena.

The former king of the Crystal Empire and the queen of the Changelings stood angrily staring at the six ponies who have foiled their plot.

"Now it's down to us two against you six!" Sombra shouted.

Sombra and Chrysalis used their horns and blasted the six ponies off their hooves. However, they instantly got right back up and stared down the villains.

"King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis! Your evil ends right here and right now!" Shining Armor stated as the others nodded.

"FINE! WE SHALL DESTROY THE SIX OF YOU OURSELVES!" Chrysalis angrily shouted as she and Sombra fired another blast at the ponies.

Suddenly an orange beam fired from Big Macintosh's necklace. It managed to stop the blast just barely two feet away from the ponies. Spitfire's necklace followed suit and fired a red beam pushing the blast back further. Cheese's necklace added to it with a blue beam, Derpy's fired a pink beam, and Sassy's fired a purple beam. The beams eliminated Sombra and Chrysalis' blast and were now harming the two evil monarchs.

"ARRRRGHHH! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Sombra roared in pain.

"YOU SIX AND EVERYPONY WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!" Chrysalis angrily shouted.

Finally, Shining Armor fired a bright light from his crown and joined with the other beams in blasting Sombra and Chrysalis. The two most evil villains in all Equestria were blown away in a major blast.

Back in Equestria, all of Chrysalis' Changelings and Sombra's solders were blown off into the sky along with their king and queen, back to whence they came.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD THE LAST OF UUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!" Sombra and Chrysalis shouted as they disappeared into oblivion.

The dark clouds above Equestria instantly vanished leaving clear blue skies and a bright sun. All the ponies in Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Canterlot and everywhere else in Equestria slowly came out of their homes and looked around. All the Changelings and evil soldiers were gone.

Good had won! Equestria was SAVED!

Everypony cheered and rejoiced, for they had survived and won the most dangerous game they've ever had to play. However, once the cheers had calmed down, they realized something:

Where were the six heroes and the Mane Six?

Just then, one of the Ponyville ponies looked out in the distance and faintly saw six figures coming back into the town. Everypony looked at them and once they could make out their coat colors, there was no mistaking. The six heroes of harmony had survived, and they were carrying back to town the injured Mane Six. Big Macintosh was carrying Applejack. Spitfire was helping Rainbow Dash, Cheese Sandwich was helping Pinkie Pie, Derpy Hooves was carrying Fluttershy, Sassy Saddles was helping Rarity, and Shining Armor was carrying Princess Twilight Sparkle along with Spike.

Everypony charged up to congratulate them for their heroism, but Shining stopped them.

"There'll be time for celebrating later. Now we must get Twilight and her friends to a hospital. Now!" He told them.

Within minutes, six ambulances arrived at the scene. The paramedic ponies all loaded Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity into each of the ambulances along with the heroes and they sped off for the hospital.

 **Ponyville Hospital:**

The Mane Six were taken into the ER and thoroughly examined. The six heroes waited outside, hoping that everything would be alright. Despite some worry among the group, they mostly felt calm, knowing that the worst was now behind them.

Down the hall they heard the clanking of metal hooves. They turned and saw none other than Princess Celestia flanked by two guardsponies.

"How are Twilight and the others?" The princess asked.

"We don't know yet, Princess. They were injured pretty badly." Shining Armor answered.

"Princess. Do you think that you can forgive them for what they…" Sassy started before being interrupted.

"Relax. We all knew Twilight and her friends in their right minds wouldn't **really** sink that low." Celestia answered.

Suddenly the doors to the ER opened and Doctor Horses came out with a clipboard.

"We've examined all six patients, and there's nothing too serious. However, since they have some broken bones, they'll all have to wear casts for about three to six weeks. None of them will have to have surgery though. They just need to stay here, rest easy, and they'll be back on their hooves, flying, and using magic again before they know it." Doctor Horse smiled as he bowed to the princess and went back into the ER.

The ponies all sighed in relief as they now knew the fate of Equestria was now off their shoulders.

"I personally came by not just to check on the status of Twilight and the others, but also to offer my sincerest gratitude to the six of you. Thanks to each and every one of you, Equestria can rest easy knowing evil has been defeated." Celestia said.

The six ponies bowed. Then Derpy noticed Dr. Whooves walking across the intersecting hallway. She whispered in Celestia's ear and lead her down the hallway.

"Excuse me. Doctor Whooves, is it not?" Celestia asked as she approached him.

"Princess Celestia! It is an honor." Whooves bowed to the Princess.

"Derpy tells me that you did something truly noble in our moment of terror. You helped several hurt ponies seek medical attention and helped protect severely injured ponies from Fluttershy's attempts at 'mercy'." Celestia told Whooves.

"I was only doing what I felt was right. By the way, what happened to Fluttershy?" Dr. Whooves asked.

"It's alright. She was freed from her evil spell. Same with Twilight and the others." Derpy answered.

"I just wanted to acknowledge my gratitude and admiration for your bravery and nobility in your actions. No matter how big or small, acts such as those can make a huge difference." Celestia concluded.

Dr. Whooves bowed and said: "Thank you, Princess."

The Mane Six were moved to hospital beds and had their legs, hooves, wings, horns, and backs patched up. They received many get well wishes and gifts from ponies all over Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle regularly got visits from the Celestia, Luna, Shining, Cadance, Flurry Heart, her parents, Spike, Starlight and Sunset. Her parents also expressed pride in Shining's heroism. Twilight apologized for her evil actions and thanked everypony for their support.

Fluttershy received visits from Derpy, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Zephyr, and Cheerilee among others. Big Mac also checked in on his marefriend and fellow Pony Tone. He occasionally brought along fellow Pony Tones Toe-Tapper and Torch Song. Discord would also make visits, under the condition he doesn't pull his chaotic shenanigans in the hospital. Dr. Whooves also visited Fluttershy. She expressed regret for her actions, but Whooves was quick to forgive her.

Rarity got visits from Hondo Flanks, Cookie Crumbles, Sweetie Belle, and Sassy Saddles. Coco Pummel even visited one time. Spike would often check in on her as well. Occasionally, Big Mac, Toe-Tapper, and Torch Song would make visits to Rarity. Once she was cleared to leave the bed, they along with Fluttershy would give Pony Tones concerts for the other patients.

Pinkie Pie was visited by Cheese Sandwich, Mr. and Mrs. Cake along with the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Pie, Maud, Limestone, and Marble. While recovering, she was still planning the DEM party. The events of what happened gave Pinkie the idea of turning the event into a "Hero DEM party" in honor of the six heroes. Cheese would help her make this the biggest and best one yet.

Rainbow Dash got visits from her parents, Scootaloo, and her fellow Wonderbolts. She apologized for her evil acts while under mind control, and they told her to not worry about it.

Applejack was mostly visited by members of her family. Mostly by Big Macintosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith. The other Apple family members visited on occasion. They expressed gratitude to Big Mac for his heroism and wished Applejack a speedy recovery. Applejack likewise apologized for her insults, and they forgave her. She especially expressed thanks and pride in her brother for finally becoming a hero.

 **Canterlot Castle: Two Months Later.**

The streets of Canterlot were decorated in gold as ponies from all over Equestria came to give thanks to the six "Heroes of Harmony" as they were now to be known as. The ceremony took place in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. Several noteworthy ponies had been on hoof to witness the alicorn princesses honor the heroes.

The Mane Six were there on the stage, fully recovered from their injuries. The families of the Mane Six were also present. Zecora, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Sunburst were there as well. Sunset Shimmer had returned to Canterlot High once Twilight recovered. She bid an emotional farewell to Celestia before going back through the mirror. Finally, the guests of honor entered the room to thunderous cheers as they made their way to the stage while wearing the Elements of Harmony, giving and receiving hugs from their families and friends along the way.

Once they were on the stage and the cheers died down, Princess Celestia spoke:

"As princess of Equestria, and on behalf of everypony here, I wish to offer heartfelt congratulations to these six ponies for their bravery in not only defeating King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis, but saving our beloved Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Equestria is now a safer place, thanks to Big Macintosh, Spitfire, Cheese Sandwich, Derpy Hooves, Sassy Saddles, and Shining Armor!"

Everypony gave a cheer for the heroes. Celestia continued:

"To reward you for your bravery, we would like to present to each of you the highest honor a pony could receive: The Golden Heart Medal. But first, I'm afraid the time has come."

Suddenly the Elements of Harmony floated off the six heroes and circled in midair. The necklaces landed back around the necks of their rightful owners. Honesty to Applejack, Loyalty to Rainbow Dash, Laughter to Pinkie Pie, Kindness to Fluttershy, and Generosity to Rarity. The crown then turned back into a tiara and landed back on the head of Twilight.

Each of the six heroes walked up as Celestia presented each one with the medals. Then, each of the Mane Six spoke praising their respective wielder of their element. The ceremony concluded and the six heroes along with the Mane Six and everypony else, paraded through the streets of Canterlot.

Later that day, after the festivities cooled off, the six heroes were hanging in a park in Ponyville, wondering about their future.

"Now that our mission is complete, does this mean that our time of friends is over?" Derpy asked worriedly.

"Nope!" Big Mac answered smiling.

"Just because we no longer bear the elements, doesn't mean we can't continue being friends." Sassy responded.

"That's right. We'll just go back to our regular lives and do what we always do. But if any of you want to hang out at any time, I'll always be available." Spitfire agreed.

"Yeah, and who knows. Maybe we'll get the chance to save Equestria again someday!" Cheese said.

"We'll be friends forever. No matter what lies down the road for any of us." Shining stated.

Then before parting ways, all six ponies put their hooves together in a circle.

 **Epilogue:**

Shining Armor and the Royal Canterlot Guard each received medals for their bravery and success in driving out Sombra's soldiers and the Changelings from Canterlot Castle. The Guard has never been more effective since that battle. Shining Armor also continued to care for Cadance and Flurry Heart. Twilight couldn't have been any prouder of her BBBFF.

Cheese Sandwich helped Pinkie Pie prepare for the Hero DEM party in Ponyville. It was one of the largest parties that Ponyville had ever had. Everypony loved the donuts, eclairs and moose. There was dancing, music, parades, food, and anything else you could think of at a party thrown by Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. The Ponytones got to perform as well. Fireworks shot off over the Ponyville skies. Some of which were in the shapes of the faces of the six heroes and their cutie marks.

For Sassy Saddles, the Canterlot Carousel has become even more popular than ever. Sassy has received several adoring fans, including several young handsome stallions who have asked her out on dates. She had also been making efforts to expanding the Carousel chain in other parts of Equestria, and she got Rarity to sign the deeds for stores in Baltimare, and Fillydelphia.

For Derpy Hooves, she has been receiving more love and respect from all the other ponies now than before she became a hero. Not that other ponies have been mean to her in the past. Derpy throughout her ordeals has been kind to everypony she has met. Now they in turn have reason to reward her by showing her the kindness back. She has been invited by Cheerilee to play with the fillies and colts at the school from time to time. She and Dr. Whooves share the medal as they both consider each other heroes in the battle against Chrysalis and Sombra.

For Spitfire, life also went back to normal. She and the other Wonderbolts still did their routines frequently. Rainbow Dash still gets the most fans. But now Spitfire has been getting almost as much admiration and respect from fans as RD. After Rainbow Dash fully recovered, she and Spitfire fulfilled the previous engagement to take Scootaloo to the Wonderbolts Hall of Fame.

Finally. For Big Macintosh, he couldn't have been any more content with his life again. He had finally leaped out of Applejack's shadow for good. He's now regarded as the hero of the Apple Family just as much as, if not more so, than his sister. He still had his usual chores on the farm, the gigs with the Ponytones, his "Guy's night out" stuff with Spike, Discord and now Shining and Cheese have joined the fun, his dates with Fluttershy among other things. But he can now look with pride at his framed medal that hangs over his dresser and say that for **just one day** , he was the hero. And tonight, he's about to take Fluttershy out to Treehugger's garden party.

For these six. life returns to normal. Sure, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are back to being the heroes of Equestria. They will continue to have more heroic moments in the future. However, for Shining Armor, Spitfire, Big Macintosh, Sassy Saddles, Derpy Hooves and Cheese Sandwich, their saving of Equestria will be forever remembered by everypony who lived through it. A regular pony's single moment of heroism is worth just as much if not more than an established hero's many moments.

This was their shining moment. And NOPONY can ever take that away from them!

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this story. I chose to finish it in spite of the curveballs that canon has thrown at us since this story was first posted. I'm planning on making another MLP fic in the future focusing on three OCs. Until then, are there any other Big Macintosh hero fics that you can recommend for me to read? Please PM me if you know of any.

And of course, please rate and review. Thanks.


End file.
